Promise
by Namikaze vs Uchiha
Summary: Before he hit the ground Tsunade was cradling his head in her arms while on her knees. 'No, not again.' Tsunade couldn't help but think as the first Hokage's necklace fell from underneath his shirt. Full Summary inside. NaruSaku...
1. Prologue

_My First NaruSaku, kinda excited hope it's good! _

_Full Summary: Before he hit the ground Tsunade was cradling his head in her arms while on her knees. 'No, not again' Tsunade couldn't help but think as the 1st Hokage's necklace fell from underneath his top. His eyes fluttered open a soft smile adorned his face. "Tell her, tell her I'm sorry." Everyone had encircled Tsunade as he took his last breath..._

_I have bad spellings and grammar but I hope you like the story anyway._

_main Pair: NaruSaku - Minor Pairs:ShikaIno KibaHina, NejiTen, KakaAnko, GenmaShizu, TsunaJira._

_Disclaimer: I Don't Own Naruto, Wish I Did..._

_My First NaruSaku Story So Read, Please Review And Enjoy._

**Edit date: 03.10.2011 – for the American's 10.03.2011 , That really confused me... If the paragraphs come out funny, it's because ff was being a douche with me, I don't think I like the way it's changed tbh... More edited chapters should come up soon! **

Promise :Prologue

Today in Konoha was an especially beautiful day, clear blue skies, the odd white cloud here and there. The weather was sunny with a slight breeze and there were plenty of butterflies. More than normal for Konoha, but there was a special butterfly missing.

Choji.

It had been a year since his death and he was missed greatly by everyone in Konoha. Mostly the younger generation. It was different not having the kind  
hearted Akimichi around, since his death everything had changed greatly. But one of the biggest changes was the relationships between the team members of the rookie nine plus Gai's team.

Everyone seemed to be pairing up or dating, even Kakashi was settling down. (With Anko, he's finally lost it).

Shikamaru had swept Ino off her feet, as they had helped each other get though Choji's death. Shikamaru had said Ino saved him from darkness so he would spend the rest of his life trying to make her happy.

Not many people knew but over the years Hinata and Choji had become close and before Choji died he told Hinata to look closer to home to find her true love, she took his advice, when she started to look she found love in her own team-mates. Kiba. They have been going out for more than a half a year now.

Since Hinata started dating Kiba, Neji has been watching Kiba like a hawk. But when Hinata becomes head of Hyuga house Neji will have to back off as Kiba will be Hinata's formal guardian as her husband, and he'll have to keep tabs on his own interest, Tenten.

As Neji and Kiba had been working on a bond of trust and friendship, they can now have a man-to-man conversation. Neji has been talking to Kiba about his commitment issues, Kiba playing fair role of counsellor had given him some words of wisdom. "When she's mad at you run!, leave her to cool off and when you feel it's safe to go back bring a gift like flowers, chicks are suckers for flowers."

Choji had told Genma that he reminded him of a younger Jiraiya, and that he thought they were related. (Both being total ladies men). Turns out Genma is

Jiraiya's son, one of Jiraiya's one-night-stands got pregnant and didn't tell him, but died at child birth.

Before the test were confirmed Tsunade bet that they weren't related and said she would go on a date with Jiraiya if they were. The next week Tsunade was in a restaurant sat across from the frog hermit who had a sly smile on his face.

After a few weeks of Tsunade and Jiraiya dating, Genma was asking Jiraiya questions about Shizune and one thing lead to another and they Genma and Shizune joined the (long, slightly boring) couples list.

There were two people who were not on the couples list because they didn't know here they stood with each other. They were friends one day lovers the next.

Choji had been trying to get them together before he died but never got the chance.

Naruto and Sakura knew they needed to talk about there situation but neither could work up the courage. Sakura had been having wars with her inner self while Naruto had been arguing with himself.

On this beautiful day, Sakura was on her coffee break with Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"How are things with you and Shikamaru going?" A not so shy Hinata asked.

Ino blushed lightly, "were fine, but guess what." Ino squealed the last bit very high pitched, Sakura, Tenten and Hinata had to cover their ears.

Then Sakura said, "what pig? Spill." hoping the blonde would not squeal again.

Ino frowned at the nickname but then smiled again.

"Me and Shika, were trying." Ino squealed once again to Sakura's displeasure.

"Trying, trying for what you already ANBU SO Ooh." Sakura trailed off finally realizing.

This time Tenten spoke up, "You mean your trying, like trying for a baby," Ino nodded.

All three girls stared at the blonde.

"That's great Ino, were happy for you," Hinata then got off her seat at the round table they were sat at and hugged the blonde. She was then joined by Sakura and Tenten, who didn't want to be left out.

After all three sat back down, they had small talk, and talked about things they've done most resentfully. Nothing came up about Naruto's and Sakura's relationship which she was glad for. As if to prove sometimes that thoughts can be manifested, the blond ninja appeared and walked into the coffee shop.

Sakura glanced at him and smiled, he was wearing his glasses cause he was reading a scroll. She giggled lightly he hated wearing them he thought they made

him look geeky, but truthfully they made him look (hot and) intelligent.

If he was wearing them then whatever he was reading must be some sort of importance so she being curious called to him.

"Hey, Naruto what you reading?" Sakura asked in a cheerful tone.

Naruto turned round to see Sakura with the girls, he smiled and closed his scroll placing it in his pocket of his sweatpants.

"Hi Sakura-chan, I was just reading a mission report Kakashi had asked me to give to Tsunade-baa-chan."

He walked to them, and went to the back of Sakura wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin lightly on top of her head.

Sakura blushed lightly but then got used to the comfort and heat he was giving off and leaned into him.

Hinata interrupted their moment, "Hi Naruto-kun, I've not seen you in a while." He looked up at Hinata and smiled.

"Hi Hinata just busy training an all, how's Kiba?" Naruto questioned.

Hinata blushed, "Err...Well Kiba-kun kissed me...Err in front of Neji and Neji kind off punched Kiba-kun unconscious he's in the hospital now, I just left him so he could get some rest." Hinata finished looking flustered.

Naruto shook his head and chuckled, "I see he's a tad bit overprotective." He joked and they all laughed.

Then his eyes landed on Tenten and he raised an eye brow. she lowered her head, "he did say sorry, and I gave him an earful - he wont do it again." Tenten defended. Naruto only chuckled again.

Naruto then eyed Ino, "How's Shikamaru? Still sane I hope being around you non-stop must be driving him crazy." Naruto said playfully smirking at her.

Ino scoffed at him, "He's fine actually but were going to Choji's grave later with flowers, it's been a whole year since... You know." Ino was know frowning, then Hinata gave her a comforting rub on the arm.

Ino turned to the Hyuuga girl and smiled gratefully.

Sakura spoke up, "Can me and Naruto go with you guys to pay are respects, I can go when my I get off my shift in about..." Sakura glanced down at her watch and looked back up, "in about an hour if that's all right with you guys." Sakura looked at Ino who smiled, glad to have some friendly support.

"Sure, that's if Naruto can make it too?" The girls turned to Naruto who just nodded.

"I would have loved to join you guys but I have a clan meeting," Hinata said dejectedly.

"That's all right Hinata we can go again just for you." Ino said to cheer her up, but she only gave a sad smile.

Ino turned to Tenten, "how about you Tenten? You coming?"

"Yeah, I'll come but Neji won't be able to come because of the meeting, so I'll bring Lee?" Tenten said suggestively.

Naruto laughed, "not seen bushy brows in a while." Tenten frowned at him.

"How about everyone meets at the flower shop in about an hour?" Everyone (except Hinata) nodded.

Naruto said his goodbyes to Ino, Tenten and Hinata, but before he left with his coffee. He took Sakura's chin in his hand and lightly brushed his lips against hers and they kissed slowly.

They parted and he then her winked at her and left. Leaving a blushing Sakura and a squealing Ino.

"So Forehead, what's with you an fox boy?"

Sakura's finger tips brushed over her lips and she smiled.

"Hey, Forehead?" Ino asked getting agitated because she was being blanked.

Sakura knew this was the start of of her 21 questions and she still had to finish her shift.

Putting her head down and sighed.

-O-

_With Naruto_

After finishing his coffee he headed straight to the Hokage tower, to discuss something important with the Hokage.

He knocked on the door to her office twice and heard a faint, "come in", so he entered.

The Hokage didn't even look up from her paper work, she knew who it was.

"I've been expecting you Naruto, so that means you got the message." The blonde Hokage spoke with an detached voice.

The blond boy nodded and pulled the scroll out of his pocket.

"Good, so you are aware of Sasuke's situation." She said as she stamped and signed the endless amount of paper work.

"Yeah he finally killed his brother, that's all the message said." The blond boy explained, slightly confused, was he missing something? The Hokage sighed and finally looked at the other blonde, she rubbed her temples before speaking.

"He killed his brother in Amegakure, now he's heading straight here. He's after something Naruto, and I want to know what it is before it's gone." She explained, the younger blonde nodded in understanding.

"I want you and Shikamaru to try and get a lead to what he's after, but before you go tell no one of this apart from Shikamaru, not even Sakura."

The younger blonde nodded again, "understood Baa-chan."

Naruto left just in time to miss the empty sake bottle thrown at his head, the bottle smash at contact with the door.

Tsunade sighed and put her head down, "what do you want Hatake?"

The silver haired Jōnin jumped though the window.

"I think I know what Sasuke wants, Tsunade-sama."

"So do I," the blonde Hokage rubbed her temples, awaiting the upcoming headache.

"Sakura," they said in unison.

* * *

_Woo! I did it hope you liked it! I sort of write as I go I don't plan that much ahead so easy to get writers block. I'm putting my Obviously troublesome _

_story on hiatus to finish this one, but I'll stop babbling now and let you read your next story..._

_By N-v-U~_


	2. Working things out!

_Hi Hoped You Liked The Prologue, here's the I wanted to Clear things up bit because I didn't explain:_

_The Rookie 9 are now 20-21 Years old._

_Gai's Team 21-22_ _The_

_ Sensei's + Jōnin Are About 30-36_

_Tsunade and Jiraiya...? (older)_

_Hope that cleared things up, if your unsure of what events have happened and what hasn't happen it will be cleared up in later chapters._

_Sorry, for any Grammatical/Spelling mistakes._

_Disclaimer:I Don't Own Naruto, wish I did.._

**Edit date: 03.10.2011 - FF is clogging all the text into one big clump so if the paragraphs are a bit off I tried T_T**_  
_

* * *

Promise_  
_

Chapter 1:Working things out!

_At The Flower Shop_

Everyone that was coming to Choji's grave had arrived at the flower shop on time, everyone looked to Ino who had a basket of different coloured tiger lilies hooked on her arm.

As Ino went round the room and gave everyone a different lily.

Sakura got a light pink one, Naruto got an orange one, Shikamaru got a light blue one, Lee got a pale green one, Tenten a dark pink one, Ino gave herself a white one.

Ino looked round the room to make sure everyone had their rightful lily and nodded when she noted they had. Ino gave a heavy sigh, "everyone ready?" She revived five steady nods.

The walk to the graveyard was eerie and uncomfortable, so wanting to break the deathly silence Shikamaru spoke up, "why did you pick tiger lilies, Ino?" Shikamaru asked arching a brow as they walked.

"Well Choji said to me once he liked the smell, and some parts are even edible." Ino said thoughtfully trying to remember exactly what he said. Shikamaru smirked sounds just like Choji, always thinks off his stomach but still had the biggest heart.

-O-

When they reached Choji's grave they all placed there flower down, and closed there eyes for a quick prayer. Shikamaru had his arms around Ino's waist with his eyes closed and head facing the sky, Ino also had her eyes closed as she leaned into Shikamaru.

Naruto and Sakura had intertwined there finger with there eyes closed, while Naruto played with Sakura's fingers, moving then about gently between his own.

Lee and Tenten stood side by side eyes also closed in thought and respect.

After their prayers they walked back to to the flower shop, Ino thanked Lee and Tenten for coming and they left with Lee saying his youthfulness would not be wasted because his youthful time was precious.

Everyone rolled there eyes at him, Ino dragged Sakura into the back room so they could talked girl stuff.

This gave Naruto the perfect opportunity to talk to Shikamaru in privacy. "Shikamaru I need to talk to you about something." Naruto said a bit nervous.

"Yeah, what?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Baa-chan said that me and you have to solve this problem..." Naruto said facing downwards, his eyes counting the tiles on the floor.

"What sort of problem?" Shikamaru asked hesitantly.

Naruto sighed and told him everything he knows about Sasuke's situation. Shikamaru leaned back against the counter and sighed. "Well.." Naruto prompted wanting to know what the genius was thinking.

"When you were genin did Kakashi-senpai ask you what you liked disliked, what your goals in life were?" Shikamaru questioned.

Naruto's brows furrowed in thought, "yeah, something like that, why?" Now Naruto was really confused but Shikamaru ignored it.

"Do you remember what Sasuke said?"

Naruto just nodded slowly giving Shikamaru a weird look. "He said he hated a lot of things, and didn't like much. He wanted to restore his clan an..."

Shikamaru stopped him there. "That's it" He smirked triumphantly, he had worked it out already.

Sasuke wanted a 'lady' to have his 'babies'.

"WHAT'S IT!" Naruto shouted, he was sick of always being left out the loop.

"He said he wanted to restore his clan right." Shikamaru nodded encouragingly.

"Right..." Naruto copied Shikamaru's movements.

"So basically at the age of 12 Uchiha Sasuke was prancing around saying he was going to have sex and..." This time Shikamaru was the one to be cut of mid sentence.

Naruto jumped off from his place on the counter, head back slightly arms stiffened with index fingers waving around accusingly, while gasping. "I...I..Got it, he needs a women right, preferable a medic-nin. T...To have his babies an..and restore the Uchiha clan."

Shikamaru waves his hand down, "took you awhile to crack on didn't it." Shikamaru playfully snorted at him.

Naruto just glared at him, and got one of his index fingers that was just moments ago waving around a pointed it at his over grown spiky blond locks.

Shikamaru just 'tchs' at him, "you cant blame it on being blond Naruto."

Naruto 'humphs' at him swinging his head to the the left, "just did."

Shikamaru rolls his eyes at his friends childish behaviour. "Anyway back on subject, you said he would proffer a medic-nin, why?" Shikamaru asked, now being the one to be confused.

"Because Sakura-chan said most Medic-nin are more fertile, and a medic-nin would know how to deliver a baby, part of the training ya know."

Naruto smiled largely, as if he'd just achieved something (being able to tell a Nara something they didn't know must be quiet gratifying)... Shikamaru nodded seeing scene in the idiots words, (for once).

"So that narrows down the search of who Sasuke will be after. Most likely a girl around are age 18-22 who's highly skilled in medical ninjutsu."

Naruto nodded in agreement and rubbed his chin in thought, "Soooo That leaves well... Ino, Hinata, and well Sakura-chan."

Shikamaru and Naruto turned to face each other at the same time. "Shit!" they said in unison.

Shikamaru bit his thumb in thought, "he'll go for someone he knows, so that takes Hinata and someone he thinks is easy, So that takes out Ino."

"Crap he wants Sakura-chan." Naruto said under his breath, but Shikamaru heard it.

His brows knitted together and his lips pressed into a thin line, his fingers tapped irrationally on the counter desk. He grunted slightly, "thanks for your help Shikamaru going to discuss this with Baa-chan, and see what she thinks. Tell Sakura I'll be home soon."

The blonde dashed for the door and off he was. Shikamaru sighed, "how come everything to do with Sasuke ends up being troublesome." He said to no-one in particular, and shook his head disappointingly.

_With The Girls_

"Come on Sakura you wouldn't tell me at the coffee shop, so what's going on with you and Naruto," Ino asked eagerly.

Sakura shrugged, "nothing, I'm not sure, I mean I don't know." Sakura gave up and sighed heavily.

"Alright let me guess, you are friends one minute, your kissing the next and your confused and don't know where you stand." Sakura just nodded.

"Yeah, how did you know." Sakura asked.

Ino just laughed lightly, "because me and Shika, we went though the same phase. In the end we both gave up and talked it out and we both wanted to be more than friends so we..." Ino blushed a bright red.

She hung her head low hoping Sakura wouldn't catch the red hue on her cheeks, but she did. Sakura giggled at Ino and then stop and put a serious look on her face. "Soooo... your saying if I want to be more than friends with Naruto, We have to talk it out and.." Sakura stopped there a let a pink glow illuminate own her cheeks.

"You and Naruto might not be ready to have sex yet, but when your in the moment you never know..." Before Ino could carry on Sakura had slammed her hand over the blonde's mouth.

"I don't wanna know Ino, you might wanna keep your perverted mind to yourself, I expect this from Naruto he was trained by the king of perverts himself but you I do not expect such behaviour from." Sakura said maturely.

"Quiet Forehead you sound like my mother."

"Shut up Pig, I'm trying to think."

"What's there to think about, you go home when he comes back play you seductress, an before anything happens you say the four word every man hates '_we need to talk._' You talk about your relationship and then carry on previous activities." Ino smirked wickedly and raised her eyebrow suggestively.

Sakura just glared at her. "Don't give me that look Forehead I'm trying to help you."

_'And your not doing a very good job of it'_ Sakura thought.

"What was yours and Naruto's most intimate moment?"

"Why would you need to know that?" Sakura questioned.

"Just tell me I'm trying to help." Sakura sighed.

_ Flash back_

Before Choji got sick Sakura's parents died, so she moved into Naruto's new two bedroom apartment. one problem there was only one bathroom. It wasn't that she didn't want to take a shower it's that she didn't want to take a shower in the prince's of perverts house, (apartment.)

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" Naruto questioned a worried expression on his face.

"Nothing it's just I'm a little uncomfortable you know taking a shower..." She was cut of by Naruto.

"Your uncomfortable taking a shower naked in my apartment, well... You could wear your clothes if it bothers you that much, but I wont peek on you Sakura-chan I promise."

"Yeah I'd wear clothes but all mine are dirty and need to be washed." She explained.

"You could wear some of my clean clothes Sakura-chan if you don't mind." She nodded her head, and the blond ninja went to his bed room to get some clothes. He came back with a pair of baggy black shorts and a over sized navy blue T-shirt.

Sakura smiled, "thanks Naruto those will do." She grabbed the closed and entered the bathroom before he could say anything.

In the bathroom she sighed and leaned against the door. Stripping off the clothes she was originally wearing and dashed them to the floor and put on the clothes Naruto had given her.

She stepped into the bath and turned to her left were the shower was over the bath. She turned the temperature on high and let the water cascade down. She washed her hair with her strawberry shampoo, but washing her body wash a little bit more difficult than she thought being clothed an all.

She got it done in the end, and as she stepped out the bath she was dripping wet and getting cold fast, she realized she rushed to the bathroom so fast she forgot her towel. As Sakura looked around the bathroom hoping to find a spare one, there was non in site.

Naruto heard her get out the shower and was wondering why she hadn't left the bathroom, then it hit him when her saw the cream towel outside the bathroom. He picked up the towel, and slowly came into the bathroom. "Sakura-chan, you left towel outside the bathroom, are you okay?" He asked slightly nervous, he didn't wan to be beat up for this.

He peeked his head out side the door, and saw Sakura dripping wet. He had to resist a smirked, there was something about a dripping wet Sakura he liked. Her jade green eyes met his cerulean blue orbs.

There were instant sparks of chemistry, there legs moved by themselves as they stepped closer to each other. He wrapped the towel round her clothed torso as his hands moved to the small of her back. Her arms glided themselves round his neck like they'd done it a thousand times before, it just felt right. And they kissed for the first time.

(A.N: This flash back is from a year and a half ago you will get move information on how Choji died as the story goes on.)

_End of flash back_

Sakura told Ino of this, and she was awe struck with a dreamy look on her face. She snapped out of it when Sakura sighed. "Forehead that was...Beautiful, you have to replay that night, and just add some talking to it sort your relationship out AND BAM! You got your self the second best looking guy in Konoha."

Sakura frowned, "Who's the first?" She asked curiously.

"Shikamaru obviously," she leaned forward to whisper in Sakura's ear, "but so does Kakashi-Senpai, but don't tell Shikamaru I said that." Ino leaned back and winked at Sakura, Sakura just rolled her eyes.

Sakura glanced down at her watch, _'Damn 10pm already, got to get home get home got a shift at the hospital tomorrow.'_

"Ino, I got to go. I have a shift so I got to get up early. I tell you if anything happens."

Ino squealed, "please do I'm counting on details." She gave a perverted grin, and Sakura just shook her head and left.

Passing a sleeping Shikamaru, sat behind the counter with his head on the desk. Sakura giggled lightly and left for the apartment.

* * *

Chap 1 - Done, sorry if It was a long wait for the update.

Please review... By N-v-U


	3. Just you and Me

_Sorry for the long update, hope you like it sorry if it's not what you wanted._

_Thank you for the reviews, they really helped._

_Sorry if this chapter is short._

_Thoughts are in italics guys...  
_

_Disclaimer: me no own Naruto, can't draw to save my life _**T_T**_  
_

_**Edit Date: 04.10.2011 - American's 10.04.2011 -For people that do the date backwards 2011.10.04**_

* * *

Promise

Chapter 2: Just me and you

Sakura entered the apartment with a almighty sigh, she went into the living room and plopped down on the couch.

In her mind she went though her options. Come clean and talk it out or play _seductress_,well that's how Ino put it anyway.

Talking about it didn't sound so good, neither did playing a seductress but overall seduction sounded the better option.

Giving up Sakura got up to go into Naruto's room.

_'This better work!'_ she thought to herself.

Her chat with Ino went around her mind, but what if Naruto didn't want her the way she wanted him?

What if she had over evaluated his feeling for her?

Sakura snapped out of her temporary daze and continued on her original path, to Naruto's bedroom in search of the black shorts and navy blue T-shirt.

She went though Naruto's wardrobe which lacked the orange it used to hold. She was surprised to see how organised it was, his Jōnin out fits were all together, his ANBU wear was all neatly folded on a shelf, and his casual clothes at the back of his wardrobe.

She went straight to the back and found the T-shirt and shorts on the same hanger.

She grabbed the clothes and left a towel outside the bathroom, she stripped of and put Naruto's clothes on.

_'He'll be back soon, might as well shower now.'_

And just as she had done the previously she entered the shower in those clothes, and showering in clothes was just as hard as the last time.

As she exited the shower dripping wet and cold, she heard the front door open and she smiled, even unknowingly he was on time.

As Naruto entered the apartment a bit confused with conversation he had with Tsunade.

He slouched on couch, going over the conversation again and again in his head, he tilted his head slightly and spotted the towel outside the bathroom and the faint tapping of Sakura's feet walking around the bathroom.

He got up and grabbed the towel knocked twice on the door a entered slowly, the towel covering his face so he didn't see anything.

"Err Sakura you left your towel outside the bathroom," Naruto spoke nervously.

"Naruto, you can look it's okay," Naruto lowered the towel slightly his eyebrows creased.

His eyes widened when he saw Sakura and the flash back of when they first kissed played in his mind, he smiled slightly, he never forgot that day or wore those clothes again.

He smirked at Sakura and looked her up and down, trying to piece together what exactly she was doing but being Naruto he didn't mind, like the first time he saw Sakura dripping wet it was very appealing.

Sakura looked at him and was wondering what he was smirking at. _'Do I look bad? Is there something in my hair? What's wrong...'_

Something inside her just told her to move, closer to the blond who was staring at her so intently.

Sakura nodded inwardly and complied to her inner instincts. She walk forward slowly, seductively. Just how she wanted to, she watched Naruto's eyes light up hungrily with lust and she was sure her eyes were the same.

Just like the first kiss the chemistry was sparking like wildfire, and just like the kiss in café it was slow but filled with passion, love was definitely the right word.

Naruto had wrapped the towel around her wet torso, and around her waist, her arms followed the trail around his neck.

Sakura's lips mouthed the words _'I love you'_ against his lips she felt Naruto smile and he mouthed _'I love you'_ back.

"I want to be with you," Sakura breathed out.

Naruto nodded, "I want to be more than friends, do you?"

"Yeah, for so long I've wanted to talk about this", Naruto nodded again.

"I want you Sakura-chan, do you want me?"

She nodded, she looked up at him and saw him looking at her, he smiled gently at her and she matched his smile.

Sakura watched Naruto's eyes sparkle, his eyes were always filled with emotion, and right now they were filled with, love. That love was all for her, reserved for her, and no one else. He had always loved her, and she was never quiet sure why, but it didn't matter why because he did and she was glad he was the one who loved her unconditionally.

Naruto suddenly picked her up bridal style and she gasped, she looked at his face quizzically searching for an answer, but she found his eyes, they reassured her that she was safe in his arms.

She leaned into his touch, he was so warm.

Naruto took Sakura to his room and lay her on the bed, he looked at her face, to make sure she was comfortable enough for him to continue.

she nodded, he got on the bed and crawled over to her, slowly, there eyes never separated. He straddled her legs, and did feather light kiss down her jaw, down her neck and back up again. He reached her earlobe and nibbled on it, Sakura loved his every action and wished he would continue.

He kissed her lips again, and his tongue stroked her bottom lip for entry, she gladly let him in. There kisses were getting more aggressive, more lust filled.

Pulling away from their kiss Naruto trailed a single finger down Sakura's chest and between the valley of her breast. He had to resist an intake of breath, the wet navy tee stuck to Sakura showed her pointed nipples beneath the wet cloth. Taking one clothed wet nipple between of his lips he sucked gently, moisture from the wet tee seeped into his mouth but he paid no attention as Sakura mewled above him.

Moving a hand to the neglected nipple he rubbed slow circles over it with the pad of his thumb, looking up to Sakura to see her reaction, her eyes half lidded as she concentrated on the sensations Naruto was providing her and the constant need to breathe.

Switching sides, he sucked the other nipple and played with the one he had first paid attention too. Growing curious as to what other noises he could escalate from Sakura he moved on.

Naruto's hands went up her top, he slowly removed the wet cloth that was stuck to her body like a second skin.

Sakura moaned as his kisses ghost over her body, licking and nipping at her pale skin. Each time getting lower and lower, when he finally kissed just above the waist band of the shorts, he looked up at Sakura for reassurance that he was okay to continue, she nodded.

Licking the damp skin just above the line of the shorts Sakura breathed deeply unconsciously pressing her hips closed to him. His index fingers hooked the waist bad of the shorts and pulled then down bit by bit, when the shorts reached her ankles he threw the shots somewhere in the room.

He looked at Sakura's naked body up and down and smirked, she wasn't wearing panties under those shorts, Sakura blushed under his stare she bit her lip nervously.

Naruto took his own shirt off and threw it into the room, lost with the rest of the clothing.

Sakura's eyes widened when she saw his sun-kissed body, his muscles flex when he threw his shirt, Ino was wrong to say Naruto wasn't the 2nd finest man in Konoha, he was the first.

Naruto smirked when he saw her ogling his body, "like what you see?" He joked, and Sakura nodded.

He removed his pants, leaving only his boxers, he crawled over to her and kissed her lips.

He just wanted to put his hands all over her, touch every bit of her and feel her smooth wet skin beneath his hands.

His patience wearing thin, his hands smoothed down her curves, making her arch her back sending shiver down her spine as his fingers ghost over her back.

He had been ready for this since that kiss, since she turned sixteen, but now she was ready and that's all that mattered.

He crawled down her body, separating her legs by opening her knee's his tongue going straight to her nether lips, licking away the juices that had already leaked out of her.

'_Damn_', Naruto thought, she was wet he just wanted to take her now, but her pleasure came before his and he just wanted to please her.

His tongue explored at her inner walls sending pleasurable tingles up her spine, and she liked it, Naruto rubbed her outer lips with one of his fingers sticking one her two in on occasions making her a little wetter. Sakura's body writhed at Naruto's onslaught on her womanhood, her head tossing from side to side as heat began to fill in the depths of her stomach and she knew she was close.

When Naruto started to pay direction to her clit licking it and flicking it with his tongue it became too much for her and she soon came in his mouth, her juices spilling into his awaiting trap. Swallowing all her had to offer, he sucked on her sensitive spot before withdrawing. Sakura bit her lip in slight anticipation slight nervousness, what would he do next?

He came back up to face her, kissing her lips biting her already bitten flesh, letting her taste her self Sakura didn't know whether to be disgusted or turned on. Quickly removing his boxers he placed himself at her entrance teasing her outer walls by rubbing his already hard cock against them, when Sakura moaned in frustration he gave himself a few quick rubs before plunging into her balls deep.

Her scream muffled by his lips covering hers, when there lips parted he looked into he eyes to make sure she was okay.

Her expression was calm that was a good sign, he ground his hips against her for a reaction, a soft moan escaped her lips, he did it again just a little harder and she moaned again a little louder.

Smiling a little because she was okay if he continued, pulling out of her to his tip and slowly pushing back into her in case it hurt, she was fine this time no pained scream, just a breathy moan.

He lifted one of her legs slightly, for more access to her, he started to stride into her slower at first but faster when she had asked him to, (more like begged him to).

The air around them was heavy and hot, he was starting to get sweaty, a bead of sweat slipped down his muscled chest and dropped down to the valley of Sakura's breasts.

Her legs trembled slightly and he could feel her walls tighten around him, he slowed his pace he would make this last as long as he could, shifting their position slightly by moving Sakura's legs to his shoulders he was able to get deeper into her tight heat - he was close she needed to wait a little longer.

This time when he thrust into her he hit her spot, making her body quiver, her hands went to the damp sheets, she squeezed the material between her fingers so she had something to hold onto while her body shook.

She wasn't going to last much longer he could feel it, scrapping his last plan of taking it slow, he sped right up, his thrust in her harder than previously and so much faster that it made before seem like soft slow play.

Removing her hands from the sheets he pinned them above her head and onto the bed. Slamming into her now, he was sure he would have neighbours complaining about the banging headboard on their wall or her screaming. But m_y_ she was a screamer, normally it was only when she was mad at him, but the only words from her lips were his name and exceptionally loud moans, he was going to keep this one on her for later black mail.

He thrust into her her hips bucking to meet him, and he found that spot again, that spot that made her body quiver so he hit it again and again until she came on him, with a few more thrust from him, he came into her his seed spilling into her.

Ridding out his climax Naruto fell to the side of her and not on her so he didn't crush her while she was coming down from her own high.

They reached out for each other at the same time, snuggling Naruto flipped the covers over them. Sakura lay her head on his chest, while his hands crept to her waist pulling her more close to him.

"Just you and me from now on," he whispered in her ear.

"yeah, just you and me," she spoke before falling asleep.

Naruto smiled looking down at his now pink-haired girlfriend, he wanted this moment to last as long as it could, he didn't let sleep claim him until he was too tired to keep his eyes from closing.

'_You and me Sakura-chan, how long can that last?_' Was his final thought before falling asleep.

* * *

**Added Note: As you can probably tell this chapter is pretty much edited I hopefully made it better not worse...**

Ooh bet your all a little happy I re-wrote this chapter with a very non-descriptive lemon (Well I tried to make it non-descriptive anyway), but it was the best I could do it's the first lemon I've ever wrote, if anyone is reading this chapter who has any lemon writing wisdom feel free to let me know if I did anything wrong.

Hoped you like this one please review, thanks for those who did review.

And I'm sorry for the late update.

Chris Brown - Glow In The Dark - Was the song that was originally here - I didn't and don't own...

In a bit - N-v-U.


	4. The Unwanted guest

_**S**orry for the delay but I have school work and all sorts to do so I've been busy. Hope some of use read my one-shot Can you fly? I'm working on the sequel as we speak but I am really tried right know because I haven't been to bed and it is 5:47 in the morning. _

_I have to thank Dmanplayer723 for keeping me motivated this chapter is for you! :) Sorry for any grammar mistakes, I have bad spelling as well. _  
_3 OC's will be in this Chap you'll find out more about them as the story goes on. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, If I did Itachi would still be alive, and the fourth Hokage!_

**Edit Date: O4.10.11 – Editing is so boring guys -_- I'd rather listening to music d-_-b**

* * *

Promise

Chapter 3: Unwanted guest

The light came though the crack in the curtains and hit the pink haired kunoichi in the face. She squinted a sighed heavily, why did mornings have to be so bright? Rolling around to get more comfortable and away from the light she moved onto something soft and warm.

Humming happily, whatever was there was rather cosy(1), snuggling closer to the heat source she heard a manly chuckle. Looking up confused and saw cerulean blue eyes staring at her, everything came back to her in a instance and she blushed.

She couldn't believe it, it had really happened, she thought it was a dream.

It was certainly no dream, he was here, in his bed, with her, naked?

She looked under the sheets, yeah defiantly naked.

She heard Naruto chuckle again, she was about to frown at him, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead.

"Morning Sakura-chan," he smiled at her, as his arms tighten slightly around her waist, but not harmfully, more securely.

Sakura like it, it felt right, she smiled back at him.

"Good morning Naruto," Naruto put his chin atop Sakura's head, and snuggled.

Sakura leaned into his embrace and smiled, she was just about to close her eyes when an alarm went off in her head.

"Ooh, crap I have a shift at the hospital, Naruto do you know what time it is? I'm gonna be so late," by now Sakura had removed herself from Naruto's grasps, jumped off the bed and started pacing his room...Still naked.

Sakura blushed a deep red, she grabbed his discarded shirt from the previous night and pulled it over her head, she was lucky Naruto was tall, his shirt reached her mid thigh.

Naruto watched her freak out in amusement before saying anything, "Sakura-chan come back to bed," he half demanded, half laughed at her facial reaction.

"Naruto I don't see what's so funny, I'm going to be late so do you know what time it is?"

Naruto sighed he got out from the covers, Sakura was glad to see he had found his boxers. He sat at the edge of the bed with one off his arms out, motioning for her to come over. She walked slowly over to him, she pulled at the bottom of his shirt and she sat on his lap.

His arm went around her back, "Baa-chan said you have a few days off, she said you have been overworking yourself lately." Sakura took all he said in and process it slowly in her brain, and sighed in relief.

"So you coming back to bed?" He asked and she just nodded.

_The previous night the Hokage's office_

"Baa-chan, I talked to Shikamaru and we came down to a conclusion of what Sasuke could possible want."

Tsunade looked up from the countless mission reports, she rested her cheek on her palm with her elbow on her desk, "well what is it."

Naruto gulped Tsunade sounded pissed tonight, "Sakura, Sasuke he wants Sakura-chan."

"Hmm, that's what me and Kakashi thought."

"What! Baa-chan you already knew Sasuke wanted Sakura-chan."

"No, I didn't already know, it was a theory I wanted to be confirmed."

"Whatever, Baa-chan," Tsunade growled at the younger blonde.

"Watch your mouth Gaki, be quiet because I thought you'd be happy I'm giving you a mission."

"A mission why would I want to go on a mission at a time like this, I mean I should be here, with Sakura-chan, to protect her."

The corners of Tsunade's lips tilted slightly, "you just named your mission baka, you are to stay here in the village, and stay with Sakura for as long as you can with out her being suspicious. Tell her she has a few days of work, for something like over working herself lately, but that shouldn't be a problem for you should it."

Naruto's face turned from confusion to happy in a second but the next second he frowned, "how long will it take for him to reach Konoha?" Naruto asked curiously.

Tsunade's face went blank, "the longest five days, the shortest three, you are dismissed."

"Hai," he said to the fifth Hokage before he left her office.

_Present Time, just before the boarders of fire country_

The wind swept though the orange and yellow leaves, they glided on the wind and around the speedy travelling ninja. A red and yellow leaf landed on the passing ninjas chest, he stopped in his tracks. He picked up the leaf by the stem and twirled it in his fingers, he waited for the wind up pick up again and let the stray leaf blow away in the wind.

"Konohagakure, I'm on my way."

Onyx eyes turned to crimson, "hope you have waited for me Sakura." And with that he was gone.

-O-

Naruto and Sakura sat on his bed in a warm embrace, Naruto had Sakura's hand locked with his own, he played with her fingers and Sakura would giggle every now and then.

"What's the date today Naruto?" Sakura questioned.

"Tuesday, I think yeah, Tuesday the 7th of October."

"Naruto, when is your birthday again?"

"October 10th, why?"

"Ooh my gosh I completely forgot, Your birthday is in like," Sakura started counting on her fingers, (which she had untangled from Naruto's).

"In like four days including today."

Naruto pulled Sakura into a tight embrace, "it's okay, I don't even need a birthday present, cause I've got you," he winked at his pink-haired lover and she blushed a light pink, he thought it suited her. He thought it was 'really cute,' but he'd never tell her he thought she was cute, he would call her sexy, but never cute.

Naruto grinned and Sakura smiled back at him, "what do you want to do today?" Sakura asked.

"Sure do have a load of questions today, don't you Sakura." He laughed lightly

Sakura scowled at him playfully, "sorry for insulting you soon to be Hokage-sama," she joked.

"So you should be," he grinned again before continuing, "well actually for today I had a plan for the two off us." Naruto was shocked how good he was good he was at making things up. Who said you had to be seven steps ahead of everything, well maybe Shikamaru said something like that but who else?

"And what have you planned today?" Sakura asked smirking slightly.

"Eh, Err, spending the day together, letting people know we are finally an item."

Sakura raised an eye brow mischievously, "an item, are we?" She asked rhetorically.

"Yeah, Sakura, an item, do you still need proof we are?"

He had the hem on the shirt he had put on between his fingers, he pulled his top up slowly, _teasingly_. But them pulled it down really quickly.

Sakura pouted, "you tease!" Sakura growled with fake anger and they both knew it.

"So you don't need any proof then." It was a statement not a question.

Sakura smirked, "just a little."

She tackled the shocked blonde down onto his bed.

_Hours later_

Naruto tighten the covers over himself and his pink-haired comrade, but before he could fall asleep his stomach growled loudly

"Sakura-chan, I'm hungry, can we eat at..."

"Yes Naruto lets just get dressed, then we can go eat at the Ichiraku Ramen Bar."

Naruto made a fist raised it in the air then yanked it down, "yes!"

Sakura rolled her eyes at his childish antics.

They both got out of bed, to find fresh clothes to wear, "after we've had ramen can we go see Ino and Shikamaru?"

Naruto looked at her in a 'do we have to way'.

Sakura stuck out her bottom lip pouting, and nodded unable to deny that heart-shaped face of hers. Naruto sighed, "ooh okay," he said over dramatically.

Once dressed Naruto in his Jōnin out fit minus the green flak jacket, and Sakura in a short sleeve mesh T-shirt an a green flak jacket and a pink medic skirt with black under shorts. Naruto took Sakura's hand in his own and led her out the front door and outside, after a few minutes of walking to Ichiraku there were loads of _ooh's_ and _awe's_from the crowd of Konoha.

Sakura was nervous they would be gossip of the week in less than an hour, Naruto soon caught on to her inner turmoil, and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

Sakura looked at him with innocent jade green eyes, and he looked straight back his deep cerulean orbs boring into her own, he smiled, that was all the reassurance she needed.

After that Naruto fiddled with Sakura's fingers all the way to the ramen bar. Lifting the flaps at the entrance they saw the old man and his daughter Ayame.

"Sakura-chan, Naruto-chan when do you'se to get together? And why did you not tell me?" Ayame proclaimed loudly.

"Ayame-chan, please how many times do I have to ask you to stop calling me Naruto-chan"

Naruto and Sakura sat on the stools they wanted, without letting go of each others hand.

"Forever and, I would like you to answer my questions."

Sakura spoke up, "Ayame-chan we only started going out yesterday, so there was no time to tell you unless you wanted us to come and see you right after we..."

"Sakura-chan, enough with the information, I get it." Ayame spoke rather quickly, not wanting her youngest friends to be corrupted with such non-innocent acts.

Sakura smirked evilly, "sorry Ayame-chan, I was just joking with you."

"It doesn't matter Sakura I know you were only joking, anyway's what do you'se want to eat it's on the house congratulating use for finally getting together." This time Ayame smirked, the old man's laugh could be heard, he had been quiet just listening to the youngsters.

"Ah I remember the days when I was still young."

"Oyaji(2), you mean when the dinosaurs were still alive." Ayame smiled sweetly at her father, "you youngsters, are so cheeky these days."

Naruto had his normal pork ramen and Sakura had a miso soup, the atmosphere was nice and happy while they ate. And just like promised the food was free, Naruto and Sakura left smiling at the comedic daughter and father who had kept them laughing all the way thought there brunch. They left with smiles on the faces hand in hand.

Walking to the Yamanaka flower shop, the village gossipers were whispering as they walked past, but Sakura and Naruto paid no mind to it.

Arriving at the Yamanaka's shop they walked though the door and the bell chimed, a pair of pale blue eyes and a pair of chocolate brown eyes were on them.

Before anyone could say anything Ino gasped, "you forehead, me, back-room, now!"

Apparently Sakura had no say in the matter just before the door closed, the two boys heard, "Details forehead I want details!"

Both men were astonished at how peculiar the women specimen were, "quiet a women you got there, bet she keeps your hands full."

"Nothing I can't handle," Shikamaru replied with a smirk, "but I could say the same for you."

"Well what can I say, nothing I can't handle." Naruto replied both men laughed, "women are so troublesome, but I realise what my Dad was going on about when I was thirteen."

"Why, what did he say?" Naruto asked curiously, wondering what Shikaku Nara would have told his genius of a son he wouldn't of understood until now.

"No matter how strong-minded a woman is, she will show kindness to the man she loves, I never got that as a kid, but I get it know."

Naruto nodded in understanding, "want to go for a walk?" Naruto asked casually.

"As long as we can watch the clouds," Both smiled, genuine smiles that held no hurt, no sadness, just plain happiness.

"Yeah." Both me walked out the shop with there hands in there pockets, but before closing the door Shikamaru turned the open sign to closed.

Naruto looked at him in confusion, "the girls wont even know if someone walked in, that person wont be getting served."

Naruto shrugged seeing the logic, he walked beside his pineapple-haired friend in companionable silence.

_With the Girls_

"Sakura are you and Naruto together now?" Ino asked edging off her seat in the back-room.

"Yes." Sakura answered simply.

"Details, anything interesting?" Ino smirked lightly, she would get Sakura to crack and give up all details, and very quickly.

"NO!" Sakura's grip on the couch tightened.

"No hugs, kisses, touches, wet clothes, naked bodies, sex, hot kinky..."

"OKAY, OKAYY, I GIVE UP DAMMIT!" Sakura' face was red with embarrassment and slight anger.

"Wow Forehead you sure cracked quickly, I thought you were a real tough cookie, guess not." Ino joked, but Sakura still glared at her with killer intent.

Ino shrunk back in seat, "okay, Sakura chill with the glares."

Sakura sighed, it shocked at how much Ino and Naruto were a like. Childish, had a sense of humour, and dirty minded, but Sakura loved them both. (In two very different ways).

"What I tell you doesn't leave this room, you hear me." Sakura spoke sternly.

Ino nearly jumped off her seat in excitement, she gave that high pitched squeal Sakura hated. Sakura slapped her forehead, this blonde was to eager for her own good.

Both women leaned back into their seats as Sakura began talking, "well like you said I replayed the time we first kiss and the same things happened again but his time we..."

-O-

Walking past the boarder from Amegakure to fire country a peculiar looking man with raven coloured hair was spotted, he was walking into a small village looking for an inn to stay the night.

Finally finding one he walked up to the counter to find a young man about the same age may be younger.

"Room for one?" The boy at the desk asked.

The raven haired man nodded, the boy at the counter smiled while passing him the key in exchange getting a pouch of money.

"Sir your room is two floors up, the door at the end of the corridor."

The dark eyed male nodded again and headed in the direction he was giving. On his way he passed a exiting family consisting of a older male around 30 years old with three children two boys and a girl around 12-13, but took no notice of it.

The older male sighed in relief, 'Sasuke hadn't seen though my henge that was a close one.'

"Iruka-sensei, who was that?" The small girl questioned.

"Aimi, I'll tell you later, right now we need to report to Hokage-sama."

The girl know as Aimi sighed, and whispered to her two comrades "Kazuki, Riko, what do you think sensei is hiding."

Kazuki shrugged, but Riko voiced his opinion, "why don't we just wait Aimi, sensei has a reason for rushing us out off this inn, telling us to take off are head bands and hide them. He probably as a reason as to why he used a henge himself as well."

Kazuki the quiet and analytic one of the group spoke, "I reckon it has something to do with the man we just passed, he had a very strong chakra."

_(A:N/I was going end it here, but I didn't like the Idea of having a sort of filler chapter so this chapter is going to be extra long, well for me anyway's, hope you are liking this so far.)_

_Back in Konoha_

Sakura had just finished telling Ino what had happened last night and continued the following morning, Ino had a rather naughty smirk on her face.

"Got exploring, hey didn't you forehead," Ino smirked evilly at the madly blushing Haruno.

"What, jealous are we pig?" Sakura blurted out not really thinking.

"No, not really Sakura." Ino retorted.

"None of this even matters I didn't even come here to talk to you about this."

"Then why did you come here then?" Ino's ice blue eyes looked over her pink-haired friend with confusion.

"I came her to discuss Naruto's birthday, I want to give him a birthday party and I need your help." Sakura finished with a large intake of breathe.

"Awe forehead, you have only been together formally a day and you want to give him a birthday party, that's sweet." The smile Ino gave reached her eyes, the awe was evident.

"When is his birthday? Because if it's soon we need to start planning now."

Sakura grinned sheepishly, "err can you plan a birthday party in three days." Ino looked at Sakura in disbelief.

Ino started counting the days on her fingers, "you mean Naruto's birthday is this Friday!" It wasn't really a question.

Sakura nodded slightly and rubbing the back off her head nervously, "your lucky, this is my speciality."

Ino smirked while Sakura smiled in relief.

_Two days later_

The sun was just raising illuminating the forest in what light could reach though the branches, "Iruka-sensei, I'm tired we have been moving none stop, can we please have a break." Aimi asked panting slightly.

Iruka stopped on a tree branch as did his students, "okay, but only for a little while, the message I have to give to the Hokage-sama is very important."

"Sensei will you tell us what is so important about getting back to Konoha so fast anyway?" Riko asked the confusion knitting though his eyebrows.

Iruka sighed, "on are way out of the inn two nights ago, on the stairs we passed a man a very dangerous man, his name is Uchiha Sasuke."

Aimi spoke, "who is Uchiha Sasuke?"

Iruka was about to answer but his oldest genin answered for him, "Uchiha Sasuke is the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan, his academy teacher was sensei, his sensei was Hatake Kakashi the copy ninja, he betrayed our village for power. He search for power that ended him with Orochimaru which he later killed, He searched for 4-5 years to find his older brother, Uchiha Itachi to kill him for killing their family when he was younger."

All Iruka could do was nod, his student sure was the smartest out of his group, "I think we have had enough of a break, now no more stops until we reach home." Iruka said it in a tone that gave no room for defiance.

The youngest of his team, (Aimi and Riko) were still processing the information they were just told by their oldest comrade, but they all sighed dramatically when Iruka was already moving in the direction to there home.

After arriving in Konoha Iruka had dismissed his students, saying he would make the report and told them to keep quiet about seeing Sasuke. All the students understood and walked home together, Iruka smiled his team reminded him so much of team 7 and ironically is own team was giving the same name. Team 7.

Iruka thought back to when Kakashi was a genin and how his team where team 7 as well, thinking about it know nearly all team 7's had a sad past, but Iruka hoped his team could change that.

Clearing his mind he wondered what he would tell the Hokage about spotting Sasuke.

Walking up to the tower and knocking on the door was nerve racking, Iruka was not dumb he knew the fifth had a foul temper and inhuman strength he would just try to make this sound like no big deal.

"Come in," was heard from the other side of the door, Iruka opened it with a steady hand and causally walked into the Hokage's office.

"Do you have a report Iruka?" Tsunade questioned.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." He pulled out the report from a pocket in his vest and passed it to the older blonde women.

"Ah, I see you team is doing well then."

Iruka nodded, "defiantly ready for the Chūnin exams, it should be really easy for them."

"Good, you are dismissed." Tsunade waved her had to emphasize her point.

"One minute Hokage-sama I have something to tell you." Iruka's voice came out urgent and slightly distressed.

"What is it," Tsunade eyed him to see if she could work out what was worrying him.

"Hokage-sama on the way back from our mission, we spotted Sasuke..."

_Naruto's party_

Somebody fumbled with the light, "there coming, he'll be here any minute now!" Konohamaru shouted/whispered to the crowd off waiting Shinobi.

Naruto walked though the door with Sakura, his arm around her waist, "Sakura why is the light off," the blonde Shinobi sounded baffled.

"I dunno, why don't you turn the light on," everybody heard Sakura giggle before the light turned on.

"Happy Birthday Naruto!" The crowd of young and old ninja alike cheered for the now 21 year old man.

"Sakura?" Naruto turned to Sakura confused.

"Happy birthday," Sakura replied sheepishly.

Naruto's confusion disappeared in a millisecond, he pick her up and spun her round, she giggled again, "I love you Sakura-chan."

There was a whistle from somewhere in the crowd, "I love too Naruto."

He let her down, but kept her in his grasp, his lips crashed down on hers, they kiss passionately. They received even more whistle from the crowd.

When they broke from the kiss, Sakura whispered in his ear so only he could hear, "there are kids at this party, so you better behave."

"Is that a request or a challenge," he asked smirking.

"A challenge," Sakura winked before walking off and joining Ino, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Iruka, his genin team and most of the rookie 9

People started there own conversation amongst their own groups, but music started playing and everyone's heads turned in the direction of the music, only to see Konohamaru and his team with a music system held above his head.

"Lets get this party started!" Konohamaru shouted.

Most people obliged and stood up to dance, Sakura turned away from her conversation with Ino to look at Naruto with puppy dog eyes, "Naruto can we please go dance."

"But Sakura I can't dance," Naruto tried to get out off dancing with every excuse he could think of but failed miserably, because five minutes later he found himself on the dance floor.

_'Naruto was right when he said he couldn't dance the man really does have two left feet.'_Sakura thought, but it was quiet funny watching him try.

After a few songs with fast rhythms came on, a song with a slow beat soon followed. A spot light flashed on Sakura and Naruto and they noticed that everyone was watching them.

Felling under pressure Naruto acted on instinct, "may I have this dance," he offered Sakura his hand which she gratefully excepted after nodding.

Naruto's hands went to Sakura's waist and hers around his neck, Naruto was a better dancer for slow songs she realised as he led her flawlessly around the room.

Naruto looked down at Sakura's pale emerald greens eyes as she looked up to his deep blue sapphire ones, they just stared at each other for a while.

Naruto started to lean in bit by bit, just centimetres apart a deep voice spoke, "Sorry, am I interrupting something."

All heads snapped to the direction the voice came from, "Sasuke," Naruto growled out.

* * *

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, A CLIFF HANGER, sorry I'm only joking I always wanted to do one but know I have it feels good.

(1) Cosy or Cozy – but my spell check likes cosy better, must be a UK US thing... (though I thought cosy was spelt cozy... ***confused face***)  
(2) Oyaji (Only in reference to your own father; Impolite) – a way of saying father, for those who didn't know...

The OC's were Iruka's team:  
Aimi - the girl on the team - female - the medic in training  
Kazuki - the oldest team mate - male- The brains and analytic  
Riko - the friendliest genin you'll ever meet - the joker - male

Please review, N-v-U


	5. Not safe Part 1

_**L**ong time no see, er I mean long time no read, but that doesn't really make sense does it. I was gone for a bit lets just blame it on personal reasons._

_This Chapter doesn't start were it left off, it will become more obvious why in later chapters. Thanks for those who reviewed._  
_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did Tobi would have never been Madara...(Hint hint...This chap, __Akatsuki are here!)_  
_Sorry for the very late update... Better late then never right, but there is a part 1 and 2 is coming really soon... anyway's on with the story._

**Edit date: 04.10.2011 – I don't know whether to be pleased or annoyed that I'm actually coming back to ff... just kidding~**

* * *

Promise

Chapter 4: Promise me... Part 1

"Tobi, did you bring the bodies?" The plant like man asked.

The orange masked boy nodded enthusiastically, "Tobi is very excited about this, Tobi had no idea Leader-sama had such power." His one visible black eye gleamed with awe.

"Tobi is very happy to know Leader-san can bring Deidara-senpai and Itachi-san back to life."

"I didn't know either, and the knowledge has me feeling like rays of sunshine, lets just take their bodies back to leader, or what's left of them ." Zetsu remark half sarcastically half seriously.

Tobi nodded and followed his green, plant like senpai.

_Konoha_

All heads snapped to the direction the voice came from, "Sasuke," Naruto growled out.

Before any more words could be spoken a green flash was seen, but Sasuke had seen who was coming before anyone else did, his sharingan was already blazing a crimson red.

Sasuke put his arms up to block the hit that was anticipated at his stomach, but when it came the sheer force of the hit was a lot more than he had expected.

Sasuke jumped out the way before any more damage could be taken, "Rock Lee, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Sasuke question the green clad ninja.

"It has been awhile, but from what I can see Sasuke you are not wanted here, so move or be moved." Lee spoke clearly and with confidence to the rouge Uchiha.

"Be moved," Sasuke challenged the tai-jutsu specialist.

"If that's how it has to be Sasuke." Closing his eyes for a brief moment Lee clenched his bandaged fists.

The man in green disappeared, there were gasps from the crowd at what was happening before them.

Iruka shouted to his genin, "get any civilians away from here, then tell the Hokage-sama Sasuke's arrived."

His students nodded, "hai, Sensei!" They shouted in unison.

Iruka nodded at them, "move out!"

All three genin disappeared into different directions, clearing out the civilians.

After everyone watched the exchange, their heads turned back to the flashes of green and black. _(A:N/ Sasuke's in his black vest thing he wears, you know after he kills Deidara and Itachi.)_

Naruto watched them with an etching pain in his chest, he knew why Sasuke was here, and by no means would he let him have her. Sasuke didn't love Sakura like he did, he was just using her as a tool, a tool to rebuild his clan.

With out his knowledge, Naruto's eyes went from cerulean blue to Kyuubi red. Suddenly feeling the evil chakra pump though his system Naruto had this uncontrollable urge to hurt Sasuke, to put his hands on his pale throat and squeeze until he felt the breathe leave his body. But in Naruto's heart he knew that's not what he really wanted to do, Sasuke was still his friend, even though he is a rouge ninja, wanted by ANBU and feared by most Shinobi nations. But even though Sasuke was still a friend, he was after what Naruto held dearest and cherished the most, so he was not about to give up. He was not going to give Sakura up.

Calming down, Naruto's eyes returned to there original colour. Formulating a plan of action, Naruto looked over to Kakashi seeing he was doing the same thing. Nodding at Kakashi, Naruto signalled he was moving ahead, before he did he looked back at Sakura.

She was having her own battle, with her inner conscience, he could see it in her eyes. He wouldn't blame her if she chose Sasuke after this, he would respect her decision, but for now all he knew was she loved him not Sasuke, so he would do everything in his power to protect her from him.

Turning back to the battle, Naruto watched Sasuke get sucker punched in his back as Lee reappeared out of nowhere. Sasuke recovered fairly quick, and the battle was about to continue, but Naruto knew he had to step in, this was his fight.

"Lee, that's enough, Sasuke's mine."

Lee turned to see Naruto, his face set with pure determination, he recognised that face and he understood it well. "Okay, Naruto-kun." Stepping back Lee smiled slightly, he knew with pure determination anything could be achieved.

Naruto advance on Sasuke, and they stood across from each other, staring the at other to see what was different and what was the same. But neither knew how much the were like each other, even though they were so different.

Naruto noticed Sasuke's hair was longer, it draped over his shoulders and he probably put it in a pony tail often. His face was older and he had those same stress lines his older brother had, thinking of it know, Sasuke resembled his brother in so many ways. From the faint memory Naruto still had of Itachi, he and Sasuke could be identical twins.

Sasuke assessed Naruto with a critical eye, he smirked inwardly, _'same old Naruto, the only difference is no orange._' Sasuke also notice the obvious difference, like height, matured facial features and hair?

Sasuke looked at Naruto again, trying not to screw his face up in confusion. Most blond people are only blond as children, then their hair takes a mousy brown colour, but he still had his outrageously blond locks. It was just strange to him, he had imaged an older Naruto obviously, but a brown haired one, well he wasn't Konoha's number one most unpredictable knuckle-head ninja for nothing.

"Not changed much have you Naruto," Sasuke spoke, staring at his old comrade though raven lashes, his crimson seas following Naruto's every movement.

"I would say the same to you, but you have changed Sasuke, your not the same any more." Naruto spoke dryly, just wanting to get to the point instead off Sasuke's big entrance, well at least one thing was still the same.

"Well I can't exactly say you've not changed, we've not fought yet, you could still be a dead last for all I know." Sasuke was trying to aggravate him, trying to get him angry, so he would attack blindly. But Naruto was smarter than that, he just had to play along, and beat Sasuke at his own game.

Getting into character Naruto furrowed his brow, and pushed off his chakra in waves so you could feel it in the air, "I'll show you who's the dead last, bastard!"

Charging at Sasuke, Naruto threw punches kicks, which Sasuke easily blocked, "what are you Naruto, a genin?"

Naruto tried not to smirk but he couldn't help the twitch in his lip, Shikamaru's advice was clear in Naruto's mind. 'Naruto, the first move is always a fake out, remember this and in you will do fine in the ANBU exam.' And as always the Nara, was right. Forming the right hand seals for Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, he sped though them, not even Sasuke saw him. Two clones appeared behind the Uchiha, moulding a Ōdama Rasengan .

Naruto had to keep Sasuke in close combat so he wouldn't notice, when they were ready, they charged at Sasuke. Who only then realized they were there, because of the huge amount of spiralling chakra they held in their hands.

Dodging out the way of the huge rasengan, Sasuke ran to the left, not realizing he ran into four clones, Sasuke was then kicked the in the air.

"U!"

"Zu!"

"Ma!"

"Ki"

Each of Naruto's clones yelled, but this wasn't finished.

"Naruto Rendan!" The real Naruto shouted from above, delivering the finishing blow, to Sasuke's stomach.

_(A/N: Sorry this fight scene was crap, it's something I need to work on...)_

When Sasuke crashed in to the ground the floor dented underneath him, a line a warm blood trickled from his mouth, dripping to the floor.

Standing up slowly, Sasuke spat, then spoke, "not bad, for a dead last."

Before Sasuke could say any more, Naruto moved closer so they were practically nose to nose.

Glaring down the Uchiha who had a kunai pressed to his chest, Naruto quickly knocked the blade knocking Sasuke off balance only to through an uppercut and hit him square in the face and Sasuke fell back down.

Just in time, the ANBU black ops arrived, "just as always Naruto, you have a mean left hook." The ANBU in the hawk mask spoke.

Naruto nodded at them in acknowledgement, "I knocked him out, he'll be unconscious for awhile."

The ANBU nodded back, two of them taking Sasuke's body, the other two stayed behind, "Umino Iruka, Hokage-sama wishes to talk to you."

After that, they disappeared.

As if someone had lifted a heavy weight if the room, the tension soon faded.

"Sorry about that everyone, but the party this party's over." Naruto spoke softly.

"Yeah party over." Sakura added airily.

All ninja except, Kakashi, Shikamaru, Ino, Kiba, Hinata, Lee, Neji, and Tenten left.

Cleaning, the up the mess left by the their fellow Shinobi, which was all sake bottles, food and plastic plates, spread across the rented room.

When all was done, Kakashi broke the silence, "I'll take my leave now, Anko doesn't like to be kept waiting, Naruto, I'll see you tomorrow at training."

Naruto nodded absent-mindedly.

"Yeah, Naruto, Sakura, me and Kiba are going to head home," Hinata muttered whilst taking Kiba's hand in her own.

"Same, where heading home to," Neji grunted wrapping an arm around Tenten.

"As much as I'd love to stay, Naruto-kun, Sakura-chan, I have a training session, with Gai-sensei."

"It's fine, you can go you don't need to have an excuse." Naruto murmured, looking at the ground.

Ino looked to Sakura, who she could see was tearing herself apart, "Sakura, I'll stop by tomorrow and will have a talk, okay."

The pinkette nodded, "thanks Ino."

"It's fine," she remarked, turning to Shikamaru who was a having a talk to Naruto, "let's go Shika."

Turning to his blonde girlfriend, Shikamaru nodded. Wrapping his arm around her shoulder they walked to the exit.

"What was you talking to Naruto about?" Ino asked.

"I'll tell you later, okay." Understanding it was a guy thing, she went quiet, and leaned her head on his shoulder.

Turing to Sakura, Naruto took slow steps toward her, "Sakura I..."

"Naruto, I don't want to talk about, lets just go home, okay." She looked at him with emerald pleading eyes, so he just let it go, it would have only hurt to talk about it anyway.

Taking her hand in his, he rubbed the pad of his thumb over her soft palm soothingly, "home sounds good," he whispered.

Nodding she closed her eyes, forming a one-handed ram seal he mouthed, "shunshin no Jutsu," instantly talking them to their apartment.

_Hokage tower- Basement_

Opening his onyx eyes, Sasuke knew where he was.

strapped to an interrogation chair, in the Hokage's basement, chakra restraints tight. Sasuke almost thought he was alone, that was until she barged though the door.

"Morino Ibiki, I was so very much rudely interrupted by your ANBU squad, when I was in the middle of a compromising position with Kakashi!"

Ibiki flushed, Sasuke was sporting a similar look, only he covered his with a smirk.

"So..sorry Anko, it was an emergency, the anaesthetic he was given has worn off," the interrogation master rushed.

"It's not me you should be saying sorry too," the snake mistress muttered.

Sasuke had to resit a laugh, he felt sorry for his old sensei, having been disturbed during action, wasn't nice for any guy.

"What are you smirking at Uchiha?" Anko hissed in his ear, "if it wasn't for your sorry-ass I wouldn't of been interrupted!"

"Mitarashi Anko, ex-chūnin examiner, tokubetsu jōnin, Orochimaru's ex-student, and his first pet." Sasuke glowered at her.

Tensing slightly from were she stood, Anko had this sudden urge to scratch that spot on her neck, where her cures seal lay.

Grabbing Sasuke by the back of the neck Anko squeezed, and hard. "You know nothing about me kid, you only know of my status to who I am in this village, so don't get cocky with me brat!" Realising him, she slapped him across his face, leaving her hand print, red, and etched into his face.

Turning around slightly to face Ibiki, "get the Aburame, and his truth serum."

Ibiki just nodded, noticing his partner was slightly stressed, and particular cranky.

This was going to be a long night...

_Hokage Tower_

Teleporting into the Hokage's office with her personal guards, Iruka was very much wary, why would the Hokage ask of him. But being collected by her personal guards meant something serious, which sent of warning signals in his mind, was in trouble, or was he about to be sent on a very dangerous mission. Or both...

Tsunade we sat behind her desk, her fingers interlocked as she slightly leaned forward, with a contemplative look on her face, but her eyes were set with mild determination and a severe tension that could make the most strongest of men weak.

"Hokage-sama?" The hawk masked ANBU asked.

"You are all excused, but you Iruka, you stay." Her tone was flat and there was no getting out of this now, Iruka was well and truly trapped.

As soon as one of her ANBU guards had receded to outside the door, and the others teleported elsewhere, she then spoke, "Umino Iruka, I am sending you on a S-Rank mission."

Stuttering somewhat, "wha..what is th.. the mission Hokage-sama?"

"You are to go to Iwagakure, just before the boarders of rain and grass, were you will meet Jiraiya and he will tell you the rest you need to know. All clear?" Looking up at the rather nervous man, all Tsunade could do is hope that everything would go to plan, but things she didn't expect were happening to quickly, an all her preparation was bad. She needed the next generation to grow up and quick, being Hokage was starting to put a strain on her, and she wasn't looking to pretty.

So stuck in thoughts she almost didn't hear Iruka say no.

Without a thought she burst out, slamming her clenched first on her desk, "What do you mean, no!"

"Sorry Hokage-sama, I mean, what will happen to my genin, an...and when do I leave?"

Looking ever so sheepish, Tsunade scratched the side of her neck, "your genin are in good hands, and I'd like you to leave by tomorrow morning, all clear now?"

"Hai," Iruka sighing heavily, _'I hope she doesn't have another outburst like that for awhile.'_

"You are excused."

Turning around to leave, Iruka turned the door knob and open the door, before he could leave the office he swear he heard the Tsunade whisper. Good Luck.

Stepping outside the office and shaking his head slightly, Iruka wasn't sure weather he was hearing things.

"What's got you all serious?" The ever present hawk ANBU questioned.

Cocking is head to the side Iruka raised and eyebrow, "Genma?"

Speaking in a isn't it 'obvious voice' he babbled, "well duh, who did you think it was."

"Well I'm sorry, for being stressed." Sighing once more, Iruka looked down to his feet, _'what could my mission be? why do I have to speak to Jiraiya-sama? This has been a wired week, I just have a feeling it will only get weirder.'_

"Well you should be, anyway's what's you mission, must be pretty important, I mean she's been stressing a lot today"

"I'm not completely sure what the mission is, I'm going to Iwagakure, to meet your dad and he's telling me what my mission is from there."

"Ooh, it must be that time of the month for her then, or it could be she stopped having that time of the months, the women's forever cranky." Smirking slightly from behind his mask when Iruka gave him a dirty look. Sticking his hands hands up in defence, "hey, she's like my step mum."

Shaking his head once more, "see ya round." Iruka left the building leaving the pervert to himself.

_Next Day_

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are in charge of Umino Iruka's genin team until further notice." Tsunade eyed the younger blonde from behind her desk, wishing she had made the right move, because there was definitely no room for mistakes, no room for going back this was a final decision.

Naruto nodding towards the Hokage, "Hai, Baa-chan!"

Tsunade just rolled her eyes, this kid was not going to brake the habit of calling her grandma, but that didn't mean she'd let it go quietly. The corners of her lips quirked up slightly into a smirk, "you do know the only mission's you'll be getting until Iruka get back, or D-rank missions, just for his genin team."

Seeing the colour drain from his face, was enough to brighten Tsunade's day, "but.. but.. Tsunade-baa-chan, not even one C-ranked mission. Please I mean just Practice for Iruka's team that's all it will be, nothing bad will happen, come on, I'm an ANBU captain/Jōnin please.. please...please." Naruto was already on his knee's his fingers interlocked so he was completely begging.

Shrugging to one side, "I'll think about it, and you get off your knee's and stop begging boy, you should no better than that, your a Shinobi."

Looking at Tsunade with big hopeful blue eyes, "Naruto you can go now, I'll give you your mission tomorrow."

Nodding he left though the door, leaving Tsunade to herself. Maybe the next generation were growing up fast, she was going to miss the little squirts when she retired. But the village would be in good hands, because he his just like his father.

It was something she'd come close to telling him but never really done it, she had give hints, but he was well... Naruto so he didn't seem to really catch on. But she had to tell him sooner or later. That he was an Uzumaki, but he was also an Namikaze, son of the fourth Hokage.

He now had the same face, the same voice, the same eyes, and the same unruly blonde locks, it was quiet laughable really, he was like a clone of his dad, the clones master himself a clone of someone else. But he was the same as his mother he had her personality to a tee, mischievous, loud, and all things boisterous.

Sighing dramatically, Tsunade flopped in her chair, their was so many things to do and not enough time to do them.

* * *

_Short but an alright even chapter I'd say...  
_

_Well what do you think? You'll get the name of the chapter when you read part 2, this is just the build up hehehe._

_So I need to keep writing hey, reviews are nice, they keep me motivated and they get you your chapter quicker so everyone wins. I'll try to update again by the end of this month, but I'm not making any promises._

Anyway's I'm out, Ja ne – N-v-U ...=]


	6. Not safe Part 2

_**My computer if fixed, YOSH!** I'm so glad I could update for you guys, it took me like three days to write this so I hope you like it, the ball starts to rolling in this chap so everything from here just gets better._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, never will, shall always hope but even I know it's futile_

_Read, enjoy, review._

_**Edit date: 04.10.2011 – Editing takes to long... **_**-_-**

* * *

Promise 

Chapter 5: Promise me... Part 2

_Hokage's basement_

Aburame Shino walked into the dark interrogating room, to see a seething angry Anko, a stiff petrified looking Ibiki and Uchiha Sasuke Strapped to a to the interrogating chair, with chakra restraints on his wrist and ankles.

It was an odd scene to see, especially in one room, but the emotionless bug master spoke no words, didn't even flinch. He just handed his vile of truth serum, produced by his bugs to Ibiki and left, if he were a lesser man or just a plain idiot with a death wish he would of laughed.

But if Sasuke was back in Konoha it meant two things; one his brother had died or was killed, and two he wanted something from Konoha. Whether it was to destroy the village he had abandoned, harm an ex-team, capture a certain member of his ex-team or to just take something he believed belonged to him.

There were number of theorise, but hopefully his serum would let them know what he was after. Ascending the stairs from the basement something crossed Shino's mind, he had never really cared much about team seven they were non of his concern, but if Naruto had claimed to be Sasuke's friend for so long why did he give him over to the Hokage without a fight, where was the protesting he thought would come with Sasuke's return. Why was Naruto not demanding to have Sasuke taken out of imprisonment.

But as he had told himself plenty of times Team seven were non of his concern, so deep in contemplation, Shino missed the glint of glasses from deep within shadows. He exited the tower telling himself not to get involved, because no good would come of it, and what was he to gain anyway?

Nothing was the answer and his final resolve to just leave well enough alone.

_Next day_

"Kazuki, Riko and Aimi, Uzumaki Naruto will be your temporary sensei until Umino Iruka returns back from his mission understand."

All the genin nodded, Tsunade looked from them back to the paper in front of her, "your mission is to escort, Tsukashi Isaiya to wind country, it should take you a weeks journey there and back. He'll meet you at the southern gate at noon, I want a full mission report when you get back, you are dismissed, Naruto please stay a moment."

The genin looked to their new sensei for reassurance, he just nodded and they left to prepare for their next mission. When the door was closed and it was definite that the children were out of ear shot Tsunade spoke, "If Iruka's mission is a failure you will be their new sensei Naruto."

Tsunade looked at him with all the sternness she could muster which was a lot, Naruto nodded, "I understand."

"Good, do you have any questions?" Tsunade asked him her voice softening a little.

"No." Naruto spoke emptily, this was not like him, and she didn't like it.

"About anything Naruto, do you want to know about Sasuke, I can't tell much but I can say a little, he..."

"Tsunade! I don't want to hear it, Sakura... She's a mess because of him, she won't eat, wont talk, he's killing her all over again, and all he did was show his face."

"Naruto..." Tsunade spoke in a worried maternal voice.

"Don't 'Naruto' me Tsunade..." He spoke coldly to her for the first time, and as Tsunade with all who she was, the current Hokage, great medic and feared Sannin, was scared of Naruto in that moment.

"I wouldn't care if you killed him, Tsunade he's nothing but a plague who causes nothing but unhappiness and hurt. Don't worry about Iruka's genin there will be safe with me. I'll keep them safe because that's my job as their sensei, you should just worry about what your going to do with Sasuke, he's your problem now not mine or Kakashi's any more."

Tsunade's eyes stayed rooted to her desk she wouldn't dare look him in the eye, because she knew she would see he meant every word. Her amber eyes flickered over the paper in front of her, seeing the words but not taking them in, "the council's decided to keep him alive, with six months ANBU observation, four months house probation, and just two months in chakra restraints he's also entitled to the Uchiha estate and the money they left behind."

Naruto's hands clenched and unclenched as he tried to stay calm as possible so he didn't punch anything.

He whispered a few words before teleporting out off the office, "I thought as much" then he was gone without much of a sound.

He was in apartment now, in middle of his living room.

From where he stood he could see into his kitchen, Sakura wasn't there but then again he didn't think she would be. He looked to see her bed room door slightly open, so she had left her room at some point while he was gone.

Naruto sighed, he was so tried, the Sasuke situation was just a strain on his energy as well as his heart. He thought of Sakura and how she must be feeling but he couldn't think of a reason she would distance herself from him, they hadn't even slept in the same bed together last night. She had slept in her room and he in his, it was lonely he had to admit, but he couldn't even sleep with her not there by his side.

Stepping into his bedroom to pack his stuff before his mission, he opened the door to see Sakura in his bed holding his pillow to her chest. Walking closer to her he saw she had been crying, kneeling beside her he wiped away the wet tear tracks from her face. Kissing her forehead, he went to his wardrobe to get his pack and essentials for the weeks trip, he would try to make the trip as quick as possible so he could get back to Sakura.

With his pack full with mainly cup ramen, he sat on his side of the bed and just watched Sakura sleep, he didn't want to leave, leave her to deal with this by herself, but he had a duty as a ninja and that came before his own personal problems as much as he hated it.

He looked to his be room cloak to see it was almost noon, he stood up to leave, he would leave a note for Sakura so she'd know where he was, he didn't want to ruin her sleep at least while she slept she had some peace.

Slinging his pack over his shoulder, he walked over to the door, taking a one more look back at Sakura. She mumbled something, something so sleep filled he couldn't understand at all. Stepping closer to see if she'd say it again, her lips twitched, "Naruto." He had barley caught it, but she had definitely said it, his name.

Looking back to the door, he thought being a little bit late wouldn't matter, Kakashi had made them wait when they were genin, his genin could do the same.

Getting in bed, he got under the covers, wrapping his arms around Sakura's waist and nestled his head in her hair, taking in the sweet sent of her strawberry shampoo.

"I'm sorry Sakura."

He opened his eyes to see nothing but the contents of a dark room, scanning the room he sensed someone other than himself present.

Sitting up from his lying position on the bed, he realised his breathing was not laboured from his illness, there was no pain at all. Something was wrong he knew that all to well, he should have died, he could of swore he did. His heart had stopped, his soul stood still, then why was he still alive?

The snoring of someone in a bed not too far away from his echoed through the room, looking over his shoulder he saw his pronounced dead comrade. It was confirmed, this was the work of that man.

They couldn't let him die peacefully could they, the way he wanted to. He had made amends for his sins all those years ago, why did they take that away from him. Now he was alive again his shoulders twice as heavy, did he have to kill him self this time, it would be quicker, less painful if he did it right.

Looking down at himself he notice he had no shirt on his overly bandaged torso, his black sweat pants were still intact though which he was glad of. Standing to his feet again, was like the first time he had walked as a baby, the memory flickered across his mind, reminded him of the face of his mother and father and there smiles and proud looks as he had walked back and fourth between the two with ease.

He was only nine months old at the time, but his memory still proved to be as good as it had ever been.

Closing his eyes so the memory would go away, he didn't think himself worthy to remember their faces, not after what he did, but there was not another choice was there?

He had to tell himself to stop, he had gone over the topic in his head to many times to count, it was best to just let go, what was done was done and there was nothing he could do about it.

Walking his way around the room he made sure to make no noise, he team-mate was still asleep, and that's the way he wanted it to stay for now that is. He wanted answers and they came first, he would have to visit him if he were to receive a least a little light as to why he was alive again.

Turning the door knob, he saw the light of the lit corridor. It was the first time in a long time he had seen clearly, it was a pleasant change, advancing down the stone made hall way he came to an office he had seen the inside of too many times.

Slowly he turned the door knob, and entered.

"I've been expecting you."

Itachi nodded in the direction of his orange haired Superior.

* * *

"What are you doing here Uchiha?" Anko asked her captive, yanking his hair from the roots.

He had to bite the inside of his mouth so he didn't laugh, it didn't even hurt a little bit. And the way she was leaning over him her fishnet covered chest in his face, she was lucky his hands were restraint. His eyes moved from Anko to Ibiki, he had just received a vile of something from that Aburame kid that he graduated with.

His eyes flutter back to Anko and then back to Ibiki who had managed to get the solution into a syringe almost quicker than he could blink.

Battering his long eyelashes at Anko he spoke, "what is in the syringe Ibiki-san is holding?"

It was Anko's time to contain her laughter, "you'll find out soon enough, Uchiha."

That was the last thing he heard before he could speak nothing but the truth.

Anko spoke again, "What are you doing here Uchiha?"

"Coming to take what is rightfully mine." Came his blunt replay.

"And what is that?" Ibiki was the one to talk this time, it was the first time he had said something directly to him.

"Sakura."

"Why do you want Sakura?" Anko question, frustration bleeding into her voice.

"To rebuild my clan."

"Why Sakura, and not someone else?" Ibiki brows knitted together, it must be an Uchiha thing he figured, being able to be so oblivious to the world around them and only pay attention to there own needs. Well that what he presumed them to be like anyway.

There was no reply.

"Why Sakura, and not someone else?" Anko repeated.

There was no reply again.

"Uchiha!"

"Anko, he's fighting against the truth serum. He'll ever knock himself unconscious or just stop talking all together." Ibiki looked at Sasuke with attentive eyes, he had never planed on telling them had he, the little bastard.

The truth serum was making him dizzy, he didn't know how to reject it at first but, there was a certain way to it, like his bedroom door at one of Orochimaru's old hideouts. He was no medic but it was kind of like extracting poison but a bit different, slowing down the beating of his heart so it couldn't pump his blood round his body, stopped the serum from flowing as much.

Using his chakra, he pushed the serum to his stomach, it was like swallowing a tasteless drink. His vision was blinking in and out, his head was spinning like a merry-go-round, and he felt like vomiting, holding on to the ties of consciousness, he slowly let his grip on them falter and let the darkness take him.

Anko punch Ibiki in the arm, to take her temper out on something. "That bastard," she growled out.

Ibiki winced at the pain Anko had caused in his arm, rolling his shoulder a bit, the pain dissipated. "We should get him put in a cell for tonight, we'll get the Aburame to prepare a stronger truth serum next time. Should you report to the Hokage or should I?" Ibiki suggested to the temperamental snake tamer.

"You can, I hate reports, I'll drag this son of a bitch to a cell."

Ibiki just nodded, that was a harsh lesson learnt, don't disturb Anko at night, get Inoichi instead.

Well at least he knew for next time.

Ino knocked on the door to Sakura's apartment to get no replay, knocking again but harder Ino heard shuffling at the other side of the door, knowing now that someone was going to answer Ino hid the bag of goodies she had brought with her.

When to door opened to reveal a red eyes, pyjamas clad Sakura with a packet of half eaten cookies Ino smiled. Cookies were the best cure for any pain, well not if you couldn't swallow...

Sakura opened the door a bit more and stepped aside to let Ino in, revealing the bagged snacks from behind her back Ino stepped in, when the door was closed Ino turned to face her friend, "how you doing?"

Sakura looked at Ino for a few minutes then blinked, "fine" she answered blankly.

Sakura walked into the living room and ungracefully planting her self on one of the couches, Ino followed suit on the couch opposite her.

"Where's Naruto?" Ino asked worriedly, _'he really should be hear taking care of her.'_Ino thought.

"Mission," She replied simply, taking a bit into a cookie.

"What!" Ino shouted, she was so having words with him when he got his ass home.

"He's looking after Iruka's genin team while he's away on a mission."

"Ooh" was the only sound she could muster, life was really screwed up lately.

"I don't know what to do Ino," Sakura mumbled barley audio-able.

"About what Sakura, I'm hear to listen not judge," she spoke with a reassuring smile.

Sakura looked at Ino hesitantly, should she really be saying this? Giving up eventually Sakura just gave up.

"I love Naruto so much I really do but... I loved Sasuke once too, and I thought I stopped loving him a long time ago, but then I saw him Ino and my heart wouldn't stop beating I thought I was going to have a heart attack. It's just that this is Sasuke, and I don't know if I have ever stopped loving him. But then if I never did stop loving Sasuke, what am I 'really' feeling for Naruto. Did I just put my feelings in him as a substitute for Sasuke, did I do it because I knew he has always loved me and were good friends so I thought it would be okay to go along with him." Sakura finally looked at Ino, tears welling up in her eyes, she let one slip down her cheek before quickly rubbing it away.

Ino sighed what a love rut her friend was in, but there was only one way to solve this.

"We know Naruto loves you, probably more than he loves ramen, but do you think Sasuke loves you like that? Has Naruto ever hurt you emotionally or mentally has Sasuke? Who has always been here for you and excepted you as you are? who would willing die for you to make you happy, Sakura?" Ino looked at her friend seriously, "now who do you think is right for you, who do you think you 'truly' love."

Sakura took all Ino questions in to consideration.

Did Sasuke actually love her? Maybe...

Had Naruto ever hurt her emotionally or mentally? NO.

Had Sasuke? Yes both, when he rejected her countless times, and when he left the village.

Who had always been there for her? Naruto was always there. But Sasuke, he was never there for her.

Who had always excepted her even though she was teased for her big forehead? Naruto always excepted her.

Who would willingly die for her if it made her happy? Naruto would with out a doubt.

The answers all pointed in one direction, but she needed to think about it a little more because her decisions would change everything.

_Three days later_

Naruto took Iruka's genin team for the first time over the boarder of Fire country, he could see the excitement in there eyes, well he could see it in Riko's anyway. Kazuki looked annoyed while Aimi looked intrigued, he supposed it was good enough, there escort was a middle class civilian, who sold jewellery for a living and didn't want to be robbed on his way home.

Isaiya was quiet, kept to himself, his brown hair was cut short and some flopped down on the left side of his face to cover a scar Naruto had notice. He didn't ask how he'd got it, he was hoping on of the genin would ask so he didn't sound nosy but they were all in there own world.

"Where in wind country, do you live Tsukashi-san?" Naruto asked trying to break the silence that had ensued after they had left village.

"Not far from here Uzumaki-san, just out side the sand-village."

Naruto nodded in recognition, "what type of jewellery do you sell Tsukashi-san?"

Isaiya looked at him with a knowing smile, "who is it for Uzumaki-san."

A lopsided smile grew on Naruto's face, "Is it for Sakura-nee?" Aimi and Riko shouted together, Aimi now very excited all of a sudden. Naruto nodded at them, they both smiled their biggest at him, he looked to Kazuki who had a smirk on his face.

Aimi looked from Isaiya to Naruto, "please buy something for Sakura-nee" her eyelashes bashed at him while she pouted cutely.

"yeah Naruto-sensei, buy something for Sakura-nee." Riko joined in with the pouting.

"Hey, hey," Naruto put his hands up in defence.

"Listen to Naruto-sensei." Kazuki cut in, "if he doesn't want to buy something for Sakura-san he doesn't have to."

Naruto sighed in relief at least one of them was on his side.

"But I'm sure Sakura-san would be happy if you did get her something though." Kazuki continued his smirk still in place.

'Not him too!' Naruto thought to himself.

Sighing over dramatically he shrugged his shoulders in defeat, "Tsukashi, what do you have?"

Tsukashi smiled, "With me now I have bracelets and ear rings...But at my house I have engagement and wedding rings." There was an amused glint in his eye when Naruto nearly fainted at the word engagement but reckoned that's what Naruto would buy in the end.

_A few hours later_

Isaiya was safely brought to his home, where his wife greeted them. She thanked them by letting them in side to fill up some supplies, Isaiya had took Naruto up stairs his own jewellery room, which he show cased all of the items he had made.

Naruto walked over to the ring section hesitantly, the rings were shown behind a glass sheet stopping thief's from getting in to easily. Naruto looked at Isaiya's collection, they were so beautiful, he wasn't even sure he could afford any of this with the money he had on him.

Naruto looked from the gold bands to the white gold ones to just plain silver as well, he looked at the plain ones to the others that had expensive gems either in the centre or all around. There were so beautiful, but if he was going to get one he needed one that fit Sakura perfectly.

So preferably a silver band.

A pink stone of some kind.

A flower ring maybe?

Isaiya spoke up looking at Naruto and his hopelessness at choosing the perfect ring. "You said her name was Sakura right?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah Haruno Sakura."

Isaiya smiled, "spring cherry blossom, how pretty." He bit his lips for a minute like he was considering something, he hesitated then smiled again most likely making up his mind.

"One minute, I think I have something that will be just perfect."

Exiting the room her left Naruto to stare at the rings before him, but non seemed right maybe the one Isaiya had would be the right one.

When he came back he was holding a dark blue velvet box. Naruto's eyes widened he could already feel a hole burning in his pocket.

"I made this last year, I was going to give it to my wife, but she said it was beautiful but she liked the plain one I had already given her." He lifted the lid to show a silver band ring, with five light pink gems in the shape of a cherry blossom with a small but evident dark pink gem in the middle.

Naruto examined it, already knowing it was the right one, he just didn't think he could afford it with the money he had with him.

"How mu..." Naruto was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"You can have this one for free, I'm sure your Sakura will love it."

Naruto eyes widened, was this guy serious?

"I couldn't... I can't take it for free," Naruto eyes were almost pleading this guy to just let me pay, but it seemed like Isaiya has other plans.

"I insist Uzumaki-san, take it as a thanks for making my journey home a safe one."

Naruto looked at Isaiya warily, "your not going to let me say no are you?" Naruto already knew the answer for this though.

"No, I'm not." Isaiya was smiling like a Cheshire cat now, Naruto was sure this was his plan from the beginning.

"Thank you, Tsukashi-san." Naruto smiled at Isaiya gratefully.

"No problem Uzumaki-san"

Naruto pocketed the ring while walking down the stairs, he was met with the sight of Riko on the floor being strangled by Kazuki screaming, "I don't fancy Aimi!" while she stood with Isaiya's wife watching with a bright red blush on her face. Who was laughing heartily, "boys don't fight..."

In an instant Naruto had Riko by the shirt in one hand, and Kazuki in the other. "We weren't hired here to fight, so give it up." Dropping them on their backsides, with soft grunts they both stood again.

"Thank you for lettings us in your home, we'll be taking are leave now." Naruto nodded at Isaiya who only nodded back, Naruto looked back at the genin expectantly, until they said their thank-you's as well.

Leaving the house, they started in the direction of Konoha.

"Naruto-sensei, are you going to propose to Sakura-nee?" Aimi asked curiously.

When he didn't replay, the smaller ninja looked at their temporary sensei only to see his big toothy grin.

_Three Days Later_

He woke up to find himself in a cell it was clean at least, lighted by a candle from beyond his reach out side the cell hanging freely from the wall. He was still locked in chakra restraints around his ankles and wrists, restraining his movement.

Looking from his space on the small thin mattress bed, he saw a toilet and a tray of food that looked to be about three days old. So he had been out of it for a while then, closing his eyes he realised there was nothing to do in the situation he was in, all he could do was wait.

He revised a plan of what he would do when he escaped this place or was set free, but he doubted that a little. So deep in though he didn't realise a Jōnin guard swap his tray of food with a fresh one, not that he would eat it anyway. When the man walked away, Sasuke heard the sound of a tray and plate dropping to the floor along with a body.

His eyes darting outside his dimly lit cell to see who was there, he half expected it to be Naruto half expected it to be Sakura, but when he saw Kabuto he had to say he was surprised.

The menacing look in Kabuto's eye behind his glasses was to be feared, but Sasuke kept his cool. Kabuto held out a set of keys picking one at random he inserted it in the lock to Sasuke's cell, the lock opened with a click (what a guess).

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked Kabuto with no emotion at all.

Kabuto laughed it was full of malice enough to make a adult shiver, lifting his glasses further up his noes he looked Sasuke dead in the eyes. It was the first time he had ever done that with out being frightened of the Uchiha and his special dou-jutsu, but this time he couldn't use it due to his chakra being kept low thanks to the restraints.

"To avenge Orochimaru-sama."

The sound of metal against metal was heard through out Konoha's underground prison. Kabuto had wiped out a kunai and tried to stab Sasuke in the chest numerous of times but he blocked each attack that came with his metal restraints, realising he was going to get nowhere with just a kunai, Kabuto put it back in his thigh pouch.

Surging Chakra through his hands it became visible as his chakra scalpel, attacking Sasuke again Kabuto managed to hit Sasuke's left shoulder cutting through the tendons. Barley wincing Sasuke, kicked Kabuto over by making him fall over his outstretched foot, cutting through his ankle and wrist restraints on his trip down. Taking a kunai out of Kabuto's pouch Sasuke mercilessly stabbed him in the gut twisting the blade as it penetrated the medic-nin's skin, where Kabuto's cells started reforming he shakily stood up to see Sasuke sharingan ablaze, he fell unconscious intermediately.

laying Kabuto on his cell bed and covering him with the sheets Sasuke left the cell locking it behind him and throwing the keys randomly in any direction.

Looking out the apartment window, Sakura saw the blue sky dying it self royal purple, opening the small window she felt the cool breeze brush her skin. Realising she was in the mood for a mid-night stroll considering she hadn't left the apartment since Naruto's birthday.

She put on her ninja sandals and a old jacket of Naruto's that didn't fit him any more, slinking it over her shoulder Sakura left the apartment.

Walking the night streets of Konoha was silent, no one was there to disturb the silence the sleeping village provided. Before she knew it Sakura had managed to walk to the outskirts of the village near the southern gate, sitting on the bench there it reminded her of the one Sasuke had laid her on after knocking her unconscious.

Sakura sighed heavily, she knew what she should do but she didn't know if what she should do and what she wanted to do where the same thing. But then again she was confused, wasn't she?

She loved them both didn't she?

But who did she love more?

She had even made a pro's and con's list on both of them, one list ended up having more pro's than the other but...

It was Sasuke that was the thing.

The Uchiha Sasuke she had spent the majority of her childhood fawning over. That what the problem was she had crushed on him for so long even after he left that she didn't know the difference between true love and what was just old feelings for a ex-teammate.

Throwing her head back in frustration, she had spent the better half of six days contemplating it, and she still hadn't come up with a stone hard resolve and it was annoying the heck out of her.

Closing her eyes she breathed in the cold night air, she listened to the sound of the wind blow through tree's listened to the leaves rustle.

It was just by chance that as he exited the Hokage tower and felt her chakra moving to the southern gate so he followed her all the way there.

Sasuke watched her from behind a bush a few meters away, she looked so peaceful just sitting there, it made him question his next move but it was for the rebuilding of his clan and he would do anything for that.

Sakura heard footsteps in front of her, opening her eyes she saw Sasuke standing before her and gasped. The breath leaving her body, he was in in front of her and she didn't know he had managed it but it didn't matter because he was here with her.

Sasuke black orbs looked down at her, and even now she could never tell what he was thinking. He took her chin between his fingers and made her face come closer too him, moving down to meet her mid way there lips met. His lips crushing on to hers, their lips meshed together and when Sasuke tongue came seeking entrance she wasn't surprised. But to her something didn't feel right, he wasn't soft with her like Naruto was he was more forceful, pushy and she didn't like it.

Pushing him away from her, Sasuke's eye brows furrowed together obviously displeased, but she just couldn't do it.

When they kissed there was no...anything it was just lips touching and as cliché as it sounded she had always felt something when she kissed Naruto.

Sasuke pushed her down on the bench mounting on top of her, looking at her shocked eyes he could tell she was a little scared but he was here for one reason to rebuild his clan by any means.

Kissing down her neck to her collar bone he left red marks as his trail, he slipped the jacket she was wearing off her shoulders as he smoothed his hands down her curves.

Sakura couldn't stop him, she was to shocked, to petrified to do anything. Frozen to her spot she stuttered over her words, "Sa...Sasuke...Stop."

Sasuke eyes locked onto hers, his voice was a sharp as a razor blade, "why should _I_?"

Sakura looked at him astonish, was he really going to be this stubborn, "because I can't, I'm with Naruto, we shouldn't even be together now, and your meant to be in Konoha prison anyway."

"And," was the blunt replay she receives before he went to kissing and nipping her earlobe.

"Get off Sasuke, I want to go home, the home I share with Naruto."

Pushing him of her with a bit of added chakra, just in case, She managed to get him sitting on the bench and not on her thighs.

"Naruto's not here though is he? Other wise you would be with him wouldn't you."

Sakura stood to feet, "I'm leaving Sasuke."

Without answering his question Sakura took a few steps away from him before she was slammed it to the nearest tree.

Sakura grunted as her back came in contact with tree bark, closing her eyes she winced a bit, opened her eyes she saw Sasuke's sharingan looking at her frustratedly. "I came here to make you mine Sakura," Sakura could barely hear anything , it like she was there with Sasuke but she wasn't completely their to understand what was happening to her.

"Naruto help." Sakura wasn't sure weather she had said or thought that but she meant it.

A shiver went down Naruto's spine and he just had this horrible feeling all of a sudden, looking at the tired genin who were travelling along side him, he could tell they were pushing themselves, but they were almost home now just ten or so minutes away pushing them a little faster would help them with stamina and speed later on in life.

Naruto hadn't stop thinking about Sakura since he had left and even more since he had got the ring from Tsukashi-san. He had ran various scenes through his mind of how exactly he would propose to her, but he just couldn't think of the perfect scenario for such an occasion.

He was thinking about doing it as soon as he got back. But would that be too soon they had only officially gotten together recently?

There was Christmas, he would dress up and put the ring on top of the tree instead of a star or another fancy ornament.

He could do it on her birthday they would go to a nice restaurant and he would get down on one knee in front of everyone there present and do it that way.

Or he could just put it on her finger one night when she was asleep so when she woke up he could tell her how much he loved her and wanted to be with her forever.

They were just a few of his may ideas but he wasn't sure which one he preferred. Thinking it about if now, this trip buying the ring had only made him love Sakura more and he missed her so much he just wanted to be home now with her and get in their warm bed, just to hold her close.

"Naruto-sensei, do we have to go with you and give the mission report to Tsunade-sama?" Riko asked the exhaustion leaking into his voice.

"No," Naruto said, "I'll do the report you guys can go home." Hearing their relived sighs brought a smile to his face, it was always nice when you didn't have to write or give a verbal report on the success or failure of a mission.

"Thank you Naruto-sensei," they all spoke in unison.

"No problem," Naruto reassured them as they walked through the southern gate.

Turning to smile at them to prove his point, he heard Aimi and Riko gasped and saw Kazuki's eyes widen considerably.

Raising an eyes brow at their strange behaviour, he turned back around to see what exactly they saw.

Sakura was pinned up to a tree both her arms above her head trapped by Sasuke's right hand, that seemed to keep them there. Her white tank to had a rip all the way down the middle exposing her toned flat stomach and her purple and white spotted bra. He noticed she was wearing his boxers for shorts, they were just plain black with the the thick white waist band, they clung to her hips but they looked like they'd been pulled at a bit ridding a little bit low at the side but exposing nothing.

Naruto stood there for a moment, until he could actually register what he saw before him, his blood boiled red and hot, he could feel the Kyuubi chakra bust freely flowing into his system, he knew his eyes had turned to the replica of the Kyuubi's. He could feel his nails growing and his fangs extended while the hairs on the back of the night stood up.

The three genin didn't know what to do, they watched their sensei's girlfriend being kissed all over by another ninja, but not just any other ninja but Sasuke Uchiha. They saw there Sensei transform into something different, the evil intent was leaking out off him in orange chakra bubbles.

"Sensei!" Aimi shout, but Naruto didn't look back at his students.

"You should leave, I'll sort this and the mission report out." His voice was deeper than before it was snarling and animal-like.

The genin didn't waste any time in leaving they didn't want to witness what was going to happen next.

Sasuke turned his attention from Sakura to Naruto, he had sensed them standing there, had felt killer intent come of him in waves.

Naruto was behind him before Sasuke could even blink, grabbing Sasuke by the collar of his shirt he flung him into a tree granting a satisfying 'crack' sound either from the tree or from Sasuke, Naruto did proffer the latter though. Catching Sakura before she hit the ground Naruto saw that her eyes were unfocused, Sasuke had done some of justsu on her with his sharingan.

Lying her on the ground gently, he was going to beat the crap of the perverted Uchiha.

Running up to where he had fling Sasuke he found him on the ground beneath the tree, picking up his trashed body he punch him in the face only to hear a 'poof' and see Sasuke turn in to a log.

"Using substitution that damn bastard!" Naruto Shouted out loud

Summoning two shadow clones to go back to watch Sakura, and a two more to help him scout the area.

Naruto found him fairy easy he had gone to the west to try and escape out the western gate, but Naruto caught him on his way there, Sasuke had thrown the only kunai he had to stop Naruto from gaining on him too quickly.

It grazed his left arm but it didn't slow him down if anything it made him move faster, more determined to get to him.

Catching up to Sasuke Naruto threw kunai with paper bombs attached, they exploded at each side of him, making fall from the tree branch on which he stood to the forest floor. It was at times like this Sasuke wished he hadn't lost his chokuto on the way to Konoha, grunting in annoyance he realised this was going to have to be hand to hand combat.

Stopping in his tracks, he turned to face Naruto who had jumped from a tree branch to the ground, his features back to normal now obviously he had calmed down some.

"You can't have Sakura, Sasuke. She doesn't belong to you."

"But she belongs to you?" Sasuke insisted an eyebrow raised in question.

"I never said that, and she's not a possession either, she's a person. Sasuke you don't have the right to go out of our lives for eight years and just expect everyone to be ready and waiting for you when you got back, everyone's moved on our worlds don't revolve around you any more. You can't just expect to have everything you want be available for your return, everyone has tried so hard to forget you."

There eyes met across the tree filled terrain, there was only one way to settle things, and that was to fight.

They both charged at the same time.

when Tsunade had gone down to talk to Sasuke she had found an unconscious Kabuto in his place, the knocked out guards and young Jōnin food boy gave a string of theories as to what had happened but she wouldn't know until she found the rogue Uchiha.

Taking to Kabuto to a private room in the hospital, guarded by high level ANBU, she let him rest so he could be interrogated later.

Walking back to her office, she met Naruto carrying a beat up Sasuke on his back, he had dropped him rather harshly at Tsunade's feet before saying he would explain to her tomorrow, he just needed to get back to Sakura.

And with that he left her bewildered, he looked a little beat up as well but not as bad as Sasuke, picking him up she tossed him over she shoulder, damn she was getting too old for this.

Making the trip all the way back to the hospital Tsunade placed Sasuke in the room next to Kabuto's, guarded by the same ANBU. It would prove easier to keep and eyes on them if their rooms were next door to each other.

Going back to her office for the second time tonight, Tsunade wondered what had gone on. First Sasuke makes and escape and leaves Kabuto in his place, Naruto comes back from his mission a day early with a beaten up Sasuke and says something about needing being to be with Sakura. She knew when she was told what had happened it was just a head ache in the making, just thinking about it made her head sore.

'What a day tomorrow will be,' Tsunade thought sarcastically.

Naruto's clones had taken Sakura safely home while he had disposed themselves of Sasuke, returning to their shared apartment Naruto found Sakura curled up in his room on the bed, his two clones watching her closely.

Nodding at them, they dispersed into thin air. Taking off his green flak jacket, his black sweats and Shinobi sandals he climbed into bed with Sakura, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She had jumped the second he did that, the trance Sasuke had put her in was gone. "Naruto is that you?" She asked blinking a few times.

Looking down at her worriedly, what had he done too her before he had showed up?

"Yeah Sakura it's me." Stroking her hair out of her face, he watched a tear slide down her cheek. Whipping it away with his thumb, he held her tighter.

Snuggling her head closer to his chest she mumbled, "I thought he was going to rape me Naruto, I was so scared."

"Ssshh, it's okay now, I'm here, he will never do that to you again Sakura-chan, I'm so sorry he did that to you and I wasn't here to stop him." His hand soothed up and down her back to calm her to sleep.

"It's fine," she sniffled, "you came just in time, your my super-hero Naruto." Smiling down at her Naruto held her even closer to himself.

"I love you Naruto, I didn't realise how much until now."

"I love you too Sakura-chan, you should rest get some sleep you'll need it."

Nodding Sakura lay her head on Naruto chest and drifted of to sleep.

She should have read all the signs, Sasuke was no good, she learnt that the hard way. Naruto was the one she was meant to be with and she would make it up to him some way or another.

Naruto watched as Sakura's breathing evened out which just proved she was definitely asleep, he stopped rubbing her back now it had done it's trick.

Looking at the white ceiling of his bedroom apartment, he thought of ways to keep Sakura safe, thought of yet more ways to propose to her, he thought how much simple life would have been if Sasuke hadn't showed up, then again when ever had life been that simple for anyone.

Letting the subject go, Naruto closed his eyes and let sleep claim him.

* * *

_Next day_

Naruto woke up before Sakura did, Crawling out of bed quietly as not to wake her up. He got a quick shower, putting on a pair of fresh boxers he went to the kitchen to make something to eat. Thinking it would be nice to make breakfast in bed he set to work on making dango one of Sakura's favourites.

When it was ready he covered the dango skewers in syrup, putting the dango and syrup covered plate onto a tray, he carried it into the bedroom.  
Opening the door to the his room he balance the tray in one hand while opening the door with the other, stepping into his room he closed the door behind him with his hip bone.

Setting the tray on the bed side table, he gently shook Sakura awake. "Sakura-chan I made breakfast."

Her eyelids twitched a little, as did her nose as she took in the aroma of the home-made dango. Sakura sat up instantly, she hadn't eaten much since that day, this morning being surprisingly different but a good different.

Naruto kissed her one her forehead, "morning beautiful."

Smiling at her boyfriend, she kissed his cheek, "morning superman."

Grinning, Naruto moved the tray of dango to the bed, "eat as much as you like." Her eyes lit up like a kid in a candy store, diving in like it was the last melon, she chewed the dango slowly savouring the flavour with eat bite.

Naruto watched her amused, when Sakura looked to him her mouthful with dango she could see he was tickles away from laughing at her. Swallowing a bit of syrup dripped down the side of her mouth.

Using his thumb he wiped away the sweet residue then licked it away, Sakura had watched him intently watched as he licked the sticky syrup from his thumb teasingly. She had an uncontrollable urge to kiss him, leaning forward she kissed the corner of his mouth, then kissed his lips fully. She loved the way he would always kiss her so slow, like it was the most important thing in the world to make her feel special, and kissing her slow was just how he did it.

Enjoying the good mood Sakura was in today, Naruto tangled his fingers through her strawberry locks, pulling her hair a little. Sakura placed her hands on his chest then slowly wrapped them around his neck.

The dango was soon forgotten about as they kissed barely separating for air, Naruto kissed her lips occasionally sucking on them they would swell a little later but at least he knew he was a good kisser.

Pulling away from their kiss Sakura started down his bare chest, looking back up at him a seductive smile played her face, pushing him down on the bed she sat on his stomach.

"If you get to be Superman, does that make me Super girl?"

Fluttering her lashes at him he could only nod, though in his opinion she was more like Wonder Woman.

The dango tray had been removed from the bed to the floor, and Naruto was now the one on top of Sakura, his lips claiming hers. He pulled away minutely, " I told you already Sakura-chan I have to go see Baa-chan today, I didn't give my mission report yesterday."

He kissed her again it was quick but sweet, "but why don't you just write one an send a toad to deliver it." she suggested, "I don't want you to leave."

Leaning down he kiss her forehead, "I know..." He kissed her cheek, " you don't want..." next the other cheek, "me to leave but..." He kissed her bottom lip, "I have to talk to..." He kissed her lower lips again but this time he pulled at it with teeth and sucked on it lightly, "Tsunade about something very important today." He kiss her lips one final time before standing to his feet.

Putting black sweat pants and his black skin tight Jōnin shirt, he looked back to Sakura, "I'll be back as soon as I can, don't leave the house Sakura. Promise me."

Sakura was lying on her stomach now, her head propped up by her hands, she was still pouting slightly, _'or was that just swollen lips,'_Naruto wondered.

"Promise."

_Hokage tower: Tsunade's office _

Naruto walked into the office without knocking, seeing the fifth was only doing paper work, or pretending to at least.

Looking up from her desk she asked, "are you going to tell me what happened yesterday?"

Naruto nodded, "but what about the mission report?"

Tsunade's amber eyes locked on to his cerulean ones, "this seems to be more important. Start from the beginning."

He told her how they he and Iruka's genin arrived in Konoha and what they saw, he explained that he didn't know how Sasuke had escaped. He told her how he had chased and defeated Sasuke, he told her that he was most likely going to rape Sakura if they hadn't arrived. He added the information about the justsu Sakura was put under and how she was conscious but unaware of her surroundings or what was going on. He told her he believed Sakura was no longer safe in Konoha, not as long as Sasuke was here, with intention to rebuild his clan.

Tsunade listened to him, her worries were the same as his but from what he had told her Sakura was recovering from what had happened, or had completely forgotten about it all together.

"Why was his cell so unguarded anyway Tsunade, you should have had ANBU down there not chūnin!"

"I thought he would be unconscious for longer than he was, and Kabuto was there, he probably helped him get out, but Sasuke had Locked him in the cell somehow while making his escape."

"What! Kabuto's here?" Naruto shouted from the top of his lungs, Tsunade was so glad she had found a soundproof scroll, she had used it on her office as soon as she had it.

"Yes." Came her calm reply.

"Do you know why?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"NO, he's unconscious probably thanks to Sasuke." Her voice was starting to show her annoyance, her migraine was making it's appearance like she had predicted yesterday.

"Ooh, what happens now?" He questioned.

"You'll find out soon enough you are dismissed."

Frowning at the Hokage he left unwillingly.

"Shikamaru, what are your Idea's on the situation?" The fifth Hokage asked from behind her desk.

"I agree that Sakura is not safe here for the mean time, but if she were to leave she would need a reason like long term mission or a leave of absence or something like that. But if she were to leave Naruto would demand to go with her, but he is to vital to the village with him training to be Hokage."

Tsunade nodded in agreement.

"Sakura Should be sent on a years long solo mission to find a legendary medical plant that is said to only grow in wind country I don't think Gaara-san wouldn't mind if Sakura stayed in the sand village for that long and Naruto will know she's in good hands. The only thing you need to think of in this 'legendary plant' and Sakura's reason for leaving the village is totally legitimate."

Tsunade looked at the genius Nara, she had only just informed him of the situation and he had thought out a perfect plan of action, she was glad to have some one as intelligent as him on their side.

"I'll think in to it, thank you Shikamaru. You are dismissed."

"Hai, Hokage-sama," came his lazy reply.

_Next day_

"Haruno Sakura."

"Hai, Shishou!"

"Your mission is to find the Lomatium plant also known as Big Seed Biscuit root. You should find it in wind countries deserts, Gaara has given us the permission for you to stay in the sand village for up to a year. You have that long to locate the plant and return back to Konoha. The plant will then be used for medical use, any questions?." Tsunade was shocked she had pulled the whole thing together in one day with the help of Shizune, Shikamaru and countless bottles of sake.

"When do I leave Shishou?" Sakura asked wanting this mission to be a one months thing tops, she did have a year after all. But what could be so hard about finding a plant?

"Tonight."

* * *

Sakura walked into the apartment head low, she had just been told to be pack by tonight for a maybe years mission, what was she going to tell Naruto, things had just started to go right with them again, then this.

She found him sitting in the arm chair in the living room, he was reading a book of some sort, his thick rimmed glasses donned his face making his forehead look smaller, not that it was big.

Walking over to him she sat on the arm off the chair, trying to peek at what he was reading, but when her eyes came close to seeing the contents of the page he would move the position he was holding the book in, restricting her view.

After a few moments, he closed the book with a 'snap' and gave her his full attention.

"what did Baa-chan want?" He lifted his glasses from his face to his hair.

Sakura bit into her lip nervously, "Tsunade-shishou said I have a mission, to the sand village."

Sakura had moved from the arm of the chair to his lap, "How long are you gone for?" He asked looking down at her.

That's when Sakura really hesitated, and she didn't say anything for a long moment.

"This mission could take up to a year..."

He didn't replay instantly like she thought he would, he was acting more calm these days less childish, "are you allowed to tell me what you'll be doing." He asked a little curious.

"Finding this stupid plant, but Tsunade-sama said it's for medical research, so it's my job as future head medic to find it and bring it to Konoha."

Naruto nodded, "if it takes you a long time I could come visit you, I've not seen Gaara in a while. I wonder how he's doing actually?"

A hopeful smile cracked on her face, "I heard he was marrying his student that brown haired girl, Matsuri I think."

"Well you can find out when you get there when do you leave?"

"Tsunade-sama said I have to leave tonight," Naruto heart faltered a little, he was planning on proposing soon, he realised it would be sudden but he just wanted to be with her so badly it made his heart hurt a little, he wanted her to have his last name, I sounded good when he said it in his head. Uzumaki Sakura.

"Well before you leave, can we go on our first official date."

They were sat out side a dango stand, were they sat on the small stools waiting for their order. Because of the late hour they were few walking the streets and they were the only ones at the stand. Konoha was dark but the street lamps lighted were they sat and the lantern inside the stand glowed in the darkness, Naruto had bought them hot chichi-dango, and hot green tea.

Naruto felt the lump in his pocket, he hadn't forgotten the box with the ring in it, that was a good sign. combing a hand through his hair nervously, what the heck was he suppose to say? Where was he suppose to start?

The silence between them was a nice one and he didn't want to break it, but he had to eventually, standing up he spoke.

"Sakura, I... I've always loved you, since the first time I saw you hiding behind your fathers leg. I loved you through are teen years, and I still love you now probably more than ever before. I want us to be more than just boyfriend and girlfriend, I want us to be... bound together, I want you to have my last name. Sakura I want to marry you. Will You Marry me Sakura?"

Sakura's eyes were wide, her mouth gaping, her face flushed. He was proposing to her, on their first date, she thought it was cute, and she felt the same, there was only one answer.

"Yes I'll marry you, my baka Superman."

She had leapt from her seat on him, her arms around his neck legs around his waist, her lips on his.

They were under the street lamp in the dark of Konoha, outside a night café in each other embrace.

Slipping his hand into his pocket, he touch the blue velvet box, opening it with onto hand, he held the ring given to him by Isaiya Tsukashi. Taking the ring out his pocket, he slipped it on her left hand ring finger.

felling the cold silver touch her finger Sakura gasped again, unravelling her left hand from Naruto's neck she starred at the ring in absolute awe. It was so perfect, simple silver band, beautiful coloured stones and it would always remind her of there relationship, always growing more beautiful. Just like a cherry blossom tree.

"It's beautiful." Was all she could muster.

"Just like you then," he brushed a lock of hair out of her face because it was covering one of her amazing emerald eyes. Seeing pink stain her cheeks he smiled, she was so adorable when she blushed.

Sakura unattached herself from his frame, her feet managed to reach the floor with her hands still around his neck she was on her tip toes though. kissing his cheek, she put her feet firmly on the ground. Taking her hand in his he walked them back to the apartment, they took the stairs instead of the elevator so they could spend more time together just holding hands.

Making it to their floor they stepped into their apartment, there was only one hour before Sakura was to leave and she already had her belongings and supplies packed, that was the one of biggest parts out they way, next was say bye to Naruto, she knew he would visit when he could, but she wouldn't be able to cuddle up to him every night like she had grown accustom to.

Crossing the room they stepped into the bedroom side by side, they were just going to cuddle up and talk till time was up. Reaching the bedroom door Naruto pressed his back against it while pulling the her in close, he pressed his nose to her hair inhaling her scent hoping this would not be the last time he did this just the first of the many.

Sakura pressed the side of her head against Naruto's chest hearing the steady beat of his heart. Pressing her nose against his hard chest she sucked in his masculine sent of pine forests.

He was going to miss her like crazy when she left for her insanely stupid mission. He needed someone to make him laugh, someone who loved to be with him just for the sake of being together, someone who understood him better than he understood himself. Someone who would always come back to him even after the darkest of storms.

Sakura opened the bedroom door for them, plopping down on the bed they just lay there in peaceful silence.

"Do you have everything you'll need packed?" Naruto spoke tiredly.

"No," Sakura announced sadly.

Naruto turned to his side to see her face, "what are you missing?"

Sakura also rolled to her side just to get a better look at his face, "you."

Naruto laughed, "I don't think I'll fit in your pack, as much as I'd love too squeeze in it if it meant staying with you, but you'll be back soon. Promise me that."

Naruto eyes had gone from joyed to serious almost too quickly to be natural.

She nodded. "I'll come back as soon as I can."

"Promise you won't leave me for some some guy from Gaara's village," he winked her this time jokingly.

She winked back, "I'll try to do my best with that one, but I'm not making an unbreakable promise." He had a feeling she was joking, well at least he hoped she was joking.

"Promise me you'll be safe." His hand found hers squeezing it a little.

Nodding she kissed his cheek.

Finding his eyes she looked at him totally serious, "promise me you'll visit."

"As much as I can."

"Promise me we will get married as soon as I get back."

"That was my intention anyway," he smirked.

"Promise you'll you wont leave me for a girl from this village, or from any village."

"That, would never happen Sakura, I love you too much."

"Look after Iruka's genin, I want to come back to see they are great ninja arguing with you or Iruka to buy them ramen."

"Of course they'll be awesome ninja with me as a temp-sensei." He said grinning.

"Promise me you'll keep safe, I don't want to come home and find you in the hospital because you did something stupid."

Naruto tilted his head to the side, "I'll try to keep that one, but I'm not making an unbreakable promise," he spoke light heartedly, using her own words against her.

Sakura poked him in the chest, "don't mess with me mister."

Sakura smirked when he wince, she had enthused chakra with that one, served him right.

Iruka walked to into the destination he was given in his mission scroll, it was some sort sort of bar, looking round the room he spotted Jiraiya sitting on a stool an empty shot of sake in his hand. Walking up to him Iruka sat on the bar stool next to him, there was no bar-man which startled Iruka a little but if Jiraiya was here then it must be something to do with him.

"Jiraiya-sama, why is this place so empty."

Jiraiya looked at the nervous man next to him, _'so this was the man that had the ability to blend into any environment without being spotted, well it would be useful,'_ he thought.

"The door you came through only let you come through because of the leaf headband hidden in you pack, it also senses chakra yours non violent."

_'How had he known that, Jiraiya really is an amazing ninja.'_ Iruka thought astonished.

"Iruka your here to help me spy on the Akatsuki."

* * *

_Ooh mini-cliffy._

_What do you guys think, just let me know, if you spot a mistake just let me know I will edit it for you.  
_

_In case you were thinking where did the whole Sakura calling Naruto Superman (Don't own that...or Super-girl or Wonder Woman), thing came from, a friend of mine calls her boyfriend superman and I thought it was really sweet so I added it in. Er mm got nothing else to say but I'll be writing the next chapter soon so I'll post when that's done so... until then._

_Final note: Please don't forget to review, Adios..._

_N-v-U Is going to watch some Katekyo Hitman Reborn (don't own this either). I'm addicted, Ja Ne._


	7. Forget me not

_This is a speedy update for me, so I hope the last chapter was okay for you guys... How everyone enjoying the holidays I spent most of mine hibernating, I like sleep... ~_

_Sorry for the SakuSasu in the last Chapter I disliked writing it as much as you NaruSaku fans disliked reading it. _ _I was reading through some Quote stuff the other day and I found this - Life is too short to be anything but happy, so kiss slowly, love deeply, forgive quickly, take chances and never have regrets. Forget the past but remember what it taught you. - I don't own that, not mine. _ _But I thought it applied to the story well, it will make more sense more into the story but it's there now..._

_Disclaimer: don't own -_-_

_**Edit date: 04.10.2011 ^ The day I come up with a witty disclaimer is the day I'll write a chapter for no reason and post just so the disclaimer is out there~ :-7 That's my Lol face...**_

* * *

_Promise_

_Chapter 6 - Forget-me-not _

Walking to the western gate Sakura saw Shikamaru standing there like he was waiting for someone, walking a little quicker to him Sakura wondered why he was there.

Hearing approaching foot steps Shikamaru looked to see who it was, seeing it was just Sakura, he was relieved. Naruto wasn't with her to have an emotional goodbye which he would have to witness, he thankfully sighed emotion really weren't his thing.

"What are you doing here, Shika?" Sakura asked when she finally reached him.

Standing up to his full height from his slouch, "I'm also on a mission to Suna, Tsunade suggested I go with you."

Her eyes brows furrowed a little not quit buying his story, after a moment passed she shook it off and kept on her way out the village, taking a steady intake of breath Shikamaru followed her.

Shikamaru was aware Sakura was a strong kunochi and could hold her own in a fight, but there was always a chance that she would encounter someone on her travel to Suna and wouldn't be able to handle it. He was just there in case that were to happen, there was also a chance Sasuke would leave the village in search of her having beaten the ANBU out side his room, though that was doubtful it was still a possibility so Tsunade had assigned him the mission of watching Sakura for a while, as Sakura is very important to Tsunade - and Naruto would probably kill someone if anything happened to her.

Placing his hands in his pockets his slouch returned, he needed to go Suna for another reason as well, that's why he took the long term mission with out any hesitation, he been meaning to go to Suna anyway he just needed a valid reason and this mission was perfect.

Looking to his companion he saw something different about her, he just couldn't put a finger on it but there was definitely something.

She seemed more happy, joyful being a better way to describe it but she just seemed... Content.

She was glowing almost, then he looked down at her hands were she seemed to be fiddling with something.

Shikamaru almost chocked, the word almost being he barley managed to stop himself from the loud cough that caught itself in his chest.

The ring on her finger shinned in the moon light, she twirled the cherry blossom designed ring around her finger. Gently playing with it like Naruto did when they walked together hand in hand.

Smiling at the thought of him, Sakura knew this was going to be a hard mission if she couldn't find this plant soon, she might just die of loneliness, missing Naruto being an incurable sickness.

That's when she noticed her friends intense stare, turning to the side she saw his intense stare at the ring on her finger. Blushing a little she had forgotten nobody knew about Naruto's proposal to her, she was still getting over the shock of it.

Sakura wanted to Laugh at his expression, his face said bored but his eyes didn't they had shock written all over them, he obviously couldn't hide it.

Sakura lifted her ringed hand to view pretending to study it until Shikamaru blurted out, "When did he propose?"

Sakura looked up at him a smile beaming on her face, "tonight."

If Shikamaru was any less a man he probably would have fainted at her words, coughing not out of shock but to clear the thick air that had appeared around them.

"Congratulation," he spoke a small smile place it self on his features.

With slight nervous hesitation Shikamaru bit his lip, debating whether to ask the question or not.

"Sakura, should I pro.. Should I propose to Ino. I know she wants to get married but I don't know if I really believe in marriage it's just I..."

Sakura patted her deer loving friend on the back reassuringly, "you don't want to ruin what you already have?" She suggested.

When he nodded she continued, "well as a woman, I know it's like almost every girls dream to get married and have a perfect wedding. But you have to find the right person to tie the knot with, but if don't want to get married don't ask her because if after a while you think you can't commit to it you'll break Ino's heart and..." A evil smile spread across her face, she cracked her knuckles, Shikamaru sweat dropped knowing what she would say next. "I have every right to kill you."

It made Shikamaru want to shiver, women could be scary when they wanted to be.

Nodding again, Shikamaru sighed now he had another question and it bugged him a bit, he was normally the one answering questions not asking them, pushing him self a little he forced the word out his mouth.

"How do I do it?"

Sakura's face lit up in amusement, making Shikamaru regret asking. Sakura shrugged her shoulders a little, "there isn't a specific way to do it, the best advice I can give you Shikamaru is to be creative. But then again if you know she'll say yes for sure then it doesn't matter how you do it."

Understanding what she was getting at he grunted thankfully.

Sakura smiled Shikamaru was an odd one (in a good way), but she supposed that why most likely why Ino liked him. He was smart good looking and there was always a cloak of mystery about him, you could never really tell what he was thinking or feeling - and Sakura knew that Ino loved mysteries, she just loved getting into peoples heads, it was a hobby of hers.

_2 days later_

Sakura woke up in her tent she had slept in for the night, sitting up she stretched with a yawn, rubbing her eyes to wake herself up a bit more she noticed a slight lightness to her hand paying no attention to it she started to get dressed into her Jōnin uniform, picking up her black bottoms her ring fell from them to the floor.

Gasping at her own clumsiness, she put her ring back on her finger, putting her pants on she tried to think of a way to keep her ring safe so she couldn't lose it especially in a place where the winds were so strong and the country covered in sand, if she were to lose it again the chances were she wouldn't find it the next time.

Biting her lower lip Sakura contemplated her options, making up her mind she was definitely getting getting a necklace to put the ring on for the mean time it would be more safer round her neck than on her finger.

Walking out the tent ready to go her stuff all packed in her bag over her shoulder. She saw Shikamaru sitting on a large rock his belongings all packed into a bag, a cigarette in his mouth.  
Sakura shook her head disapprovingly, "there bad for your lungs, you should know that."

Shikamaru gave her look she couldn't quiet gather the meaning of shrugging it off she heard him mumble, "it's just a habit I picked up."

Breathing in a lung full of air, he coughed at the end of it frowning that had been happening to him a lot lately and it was grating his last nerve.

Putting his cigarette out he flung it into the floor, when he looked up he saw Sakura glaring at him hands on her hips a single foot tapping angrily into the floor. Swallowing spit down his now dry throat he wondered what made Naruto crazy enough to want to marry this one, but then he thought of Ino and Naruto probably thought the same of him in his choice of woman.

Sakura approached him her hands already glowing green, before he had a chance to back away her hands were on his chest, pushing her chakra into his system she searched for anything that could be putting pressure on his chest to make him cough like that.

When he breathed calming himself from her attack they both heard him wheeze a little.

Sakura's face hardened, her lips pushed together, her eyes brows lowered coming closer to each other. The cells lining his lungs were damaged not badly, but enough to need treatment now before the problem could escalate. Biting her inner cheek, she had seen similar case back in Konoha it happened most to smokers but she had spotted this in some of her non-smoking patients. She would have to tell Tsunade when she got back to Konoha to study the topic a bit more.

Setting her chakra to work she began to mend some of his more damaged cells, after ten or so minutes of work Sakura stopped. Wiping her slightly wet brow she smiled in a few more sessions he would be good as new.

"The problem was?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Damaged cells lining you lungs, if I were you I would ditch the cigs for a while, when we get to Suna come see me once a week while your there I couldn't fix you all at once." Smiling sheepishly Scratched the back of her neck a nervous tick Naruto had passed onto her.

"Aah I see, once a week?" He repeated the last bit for conformation.

She nodded, re-adjusting the pack on her shoulder she spoke, "come lets get going, Smokety-Smokerson."

Shikamaru raised an brow at her, was she really going to call him by such a childish nick-name. Shaking his head minutely bewildered, Naruto really did have a power to rub off on the people around him and apparently his childish side had found Sakura.

After a few hours of travel Shikamaru and Sakura came across a house in the middle of the dessert, a sign attached to the roof saying 'Isaiya's Jewellery.'

A ghost of a smile made it's way up her face, the world was being kind to her today. Sakura turned to Shikamaru excitement already glowing in her eyes, she didn't even get to say anything he was just knew what she wanted, "five minutes."

Sakura wanted to sequel but that was too much of an Ino things to do so she just kept on grinning.

When they arrived out side the door, Sakura bolted inside, a fresh bell rung as she entered alerting the couple inside that they had a costumer. A man behind a counter smiled, he was middle aged average looking, Sakura walked up to him, "sir where do you keep your necklaces?"

The man smiled politely, "Upstairs first door on the left, you go on up I'll be there to assist you in a minute."

Sakura walked in the directions given seeing a seeing the room filled with glass cabinets full of the most beautiful piece she had ever seen, she was admiring a pair of diamond earrings when the man from down stairs came into the room.

"The necklaces are, over there by the way." He said pointing in the opposite direction to the other side of the room, "my name is Isaiya and I own the store with my wife."

"Hi I'm Sakura, I'm here to get a necklace to put my engagement ring on so I don't lose it while here in Suna. Do you think you can help me." She asked kindly.

Isaiya smiled at her, "of course, this way." Nodding in the corrected direction of the necklaces inside a cabinet.

Sakura picked one out quickly knowing Shikamaru was waiting out side impatiently, Sakura went to pay for the necklace when Isaiya stopped her with a question she hadn't expected to hear.

"By any chance do you know a Uzumaki Naruto?"

Sakura nodded warily, "yeah he's the one that gave me this ring when he proposed to me." Showing Isaiya her ring she watched him smile, raising a curious eyebrow Sakura wondered how he had come across Naruto hopefully it was a good encounter.

"He escorted me home with some rather amusing genin, he got the ring from here you see."

Sakura's mouth formed an 'O' shape when she nodded in recognition.

Sakura continue passing him the money, he refused it instantly shaking his head, "you can have it, and will you tell Uzumaki-san It was nice to meet his Haruno Sakura."

Sakura blushed, she hadn't thought of it that way she would be Naruto's he he would be hers. Sakura smiled thankfully at Isaiya and walked to the door looking over her shoulder she saw Isaiya's wife come out of a room, she had short blonde hair and bright green eyes similar to her own. She saw Isaiya bring his arm around her waist bringing her into a kiss, she heard his wife giggle, and that just made Sakura think about her and Naruto's relationship, even after they got married she wished they would still be how they are now, like Isaiya and his wife. Just so in love with each other.

"Thanks Isaiya-san, I'll be sure to tell Naruto."

Isaiya smiled, "nice meeting you Sakura."

Sakura walked out the shop/house and slipped her new necklace in her pocket, she saw Shikamaru leaning against the out side wall, one foot pressed against the wall the other into the ground this hands in his pocket a senbon in his mouth.

Sakura resisted a smirk, "now you just looked like Genma."

Shikamaru shrugged himself off the wall, "doctors orders I'm trying to kick a bad habit."

Sakura smiled up at him, "good, now lets go." Pushing chakra into her feet she dashed in the direction of Suna, Shikamaru close behind.

Arriving at Suna they were let through the gates by a friendly Chūnin who had been informed of there arrival.

"Kazekage-sama is waiting for you in his office." The small girl gave them her best smile before going back to throwing her kunai in the air like juggling a balls.

"Thanks," Shikamaru and Sakura said together, heading in the direction of the Kazekage tower.

Entering they were greeted by Kankuro Gaara's brother, his usual cat cap nowhere in sight.

Sakura smirked, "He has you playing security?" She asked with a raised brow.

Kankuro half smirked at her half frowned a very odd sight to see, "no, the secretary is off sick so I'm just helping out, nice to see you too Sakura."

Sakura shoulders raised her head tilted to one side flashing him a open mouthed smile, "lovely seeing you too Kankuro-chan." She exaggerated the 'chan' to pee him off a little, she saw it worked, as a puppet on the desk it appeared to only have half a body or was still being made, and showed her the middle finger.

Sakura glared at Kankuro, he soon flicked his fingers the puppets fingers now showing her a peace sign.

"Much better," Sakura said before continuing to Gaara's office.

Shikamaru watched the whole exchange wordlessly, not completely surprised by it he walked by Sakura's side up some stairs and to the office door.

Knocking twice there was a quiet, "come in," from the other side.

Entering the office they saw Gaara behind his desk sat up straight looking at them intently.

"Nice seeing you again Kazekage-sama." Sakura said politely.

Gaara's pale blue/green eyes were unblinking when he spoke his face blank. "Sakura formalities are unnecessary we are friends, are we not?"

_'And he said no formalities,'_ Sakura thought. _'But he still had the ability to talk like that,'_Sakura nodded anyway.

"You do know the description of your mission," He spoke half a question half a statement.

"Hai." Came her reply.

"The hotel you'll be staying in is aware of your arrival and there will be no payment on your part, it's the usual one. If you need anything you know where I am, Kankuro will also be available if I'm not, Temari will most likely be around also." The last bit sounded thoughtful on his vocal cords.

_'Where was Temari anyway? She had been missing for like three years she hadn't heard anything about her since then.'_Sakura thought.

Shaking it of Sakura said her thanks and goodbyes to the Kazekage, when Sakura notice Shikamaru didn't move she thought it must be the details on his mission . Leaving without question she headed to the 'Sabaku' Hotel owned by the sand sibling built a few building down from Suna's Kage tower.

Walking to the front desk Sakura received her room key, walking to her room which would be situated next to Shikamaru she walked in shoulders heavy as she flung of her pack on the floor she sighed exhaustedly, it had been a long trip.

Walking to to the closet she opened the doors, she just wanted to unpack, eat them sleep.

She only got halfway through unpacking before falling asleep on the floor.

_With Shikamaru and Gaara_

Sakura walked out the door and the air around the two males instantly went cold and thick, Shikamaru froze to his spot when Gaara's eyes iced over when looking at him.

"Temari's been waiting to see you, it's been around six months since you've last come to Suna. Why is that?"

Shikamaru had to say he didn't expect anything less he would come every month to Suna for three years, but he had pushed it aside for Ino because she wanted a baby and they were trying, but every time he had planned to leave she would say, 'I'm ovulating, where do you think you going.' And what sane man would deny his woman of sex, they had to be some sort of crazy.

But that's not what he would tell Gaara, ooh no, the quiet red-haired man would have him dead in seconds.

Straightening his back from his ever present slouch he stood to his full height, "I've been busy, it's been very busy in Konoha lately, I can't deny my duty."

"Aah," was the only sound Gaara made, Shikamaru could hear the unsaid words ringing in his head, 'so that's how it is.'

"I'm here on a longer trip to make up for my absence," Shikamaru was thankful for that or he would sure Gaara would have him for that.

"I'm glad. She's in the usual place."

Shikamaru nodded before leaving the office, heading to '_that_' place.

Walking into the Sand sibling mansion, they had shared a house and because it was so big it was like living with out them but having there when you needed them.

Shikamaru went straight to the second floor down a long corridor till he came to a door with fresh wooden letters carved out and painted bright colours spelling 'Shikari.'

He didn't bother knocking he just walked in, opening the door he was greeted with the sight of of Temari sitting on a small bed a small boy between her legs a book in their lap.

They both looked up at the same time, "Daddy!" The little boy yelled excitedly jumping from his seat on the bed, the book long forgotten.

Shikari ran up to his dad and started hugging his legs before he was picked up a swirled around in the air by his father, the little boy giggled in his dads arms.

"Daddy, I..I've not se..seen you in a..ages." The boy could barley make out his word through his laughter.

"That's because Daddy's been busy," Shikamaru said while patting his sons nose."

"I mi.. missed you.. Dad.. Daddy, and so d..did Mo..Mummy."

"I missed you too Shikari." Shikamaru smiled down at his son, before tickling his sides making him laugh even more.

Iruka was next to Jiraiya up in a tree spying on the women's bath house in grass country, Iruka's face bright red as Jiraiya had a small bit of blood leaking out his nose.

Looking to the full bath house and then away, "Jiraiya-sama is th..this really unnecessary."

"Of course!" Came his whispered reply.

"It's all part of the research," his shoulders bounced up and down as he retrained himself from laughter as not to disturb the beautiful ladies below. Jiraiya looked back to Iruka's a displeased looked upon his face, "if you don't like it you can just go back to the hotel."

Iruka soon kept quiet his lips closing in a gasp, Jiraiya snickered he had used that one on Naruto a few times worked like a charm.

A Woman with short blue hair a towel wrapped around her waist sat on the side walked out the double door opening followed by another with long sleek black hair. Jiraiya interest perked up at the one the black haired woman was using chakra.

Taking out his _'pirate'_telescope he assessed the darked haired woman, there was something off about her.

The branches behind him rustled, looking backward he saw Iruka giving the black haired woman a strange look so he had felt it to, the woman was strong indeed but Jiraiya could tell she was still concealing the better half of her chakra.

"She's using a henge Jiraiya-sama, do you reckoned they know where here?" Iruka looked to the seated women to Jiraiya hoping not to encounter any fight it certainly wasn't his field in finesse.

"We can't be sure be wary, okay." Looking back to the woman Jiraiya tried to listen in on what they were saying, while Iruka just nodded.

"So Pein sent you here?" The blue haired woman spoke.

"Hai, he said you would give me the task of most importance Konan-san." The black haired woman looked at Konan her eyes board and empty.

"Well I've been looking for our biggest threat, it seems to be Konoha again. Sasuke has returned and caused a ruckus, he was easily taken down by Naruto apparently. So your mission will be to get close to Naruto, get any valuable information on Konoha and maybe Suna if you can."

At this the black haired woman lips pressed together, she would have gladly taken any mission but this... Was something she wouldn't be able to deny, Deidara would only slip up if this was his job, Kisame was better for killing, Zetsu to recognisable he could get information but getting closer to the future Hokage he wouldn't be able to do successfully, Hidan was still recovering from his 'death' and being 'fixed' again. And Tobi... Tobi was just and Idiot that was close to Pein and Konan when they were younger.

She wanted to sigh but didn't out of respect for her superior, "are you okay with this, going back there again." Konan asked a little concerned.

Nodding the black haired woman spoke, "I've done it before shouldn't be that much of a problem." With her tone blank she removed her towel and got into the hot steamy water, shortly followed by Konan.

Jiraiya's nose leaked a little and Iruka's cheeks reddened.

Konan spoke to the dark haired woman, "were being watched but I'm not sure were the spies are."

The woman nodded, "I know."

After that, Jiraiya grabbed Iruka by his shirt and singly handedly transported them out of there back to their hotel room.

Iruka shook his head a little dizzy he would never get used to that, he looked over thankfully at Jiraiya who had a serious look at his face. Worried as to what Jiraiya had heard that he might not of he asked, "what's wrong Jiraiya-sama?"

He turned back to look at Iruka, "I have a feeling they weren't just any ninja, I think Akatsuki are active again."

Iruka's eye widened considerably.

_-10 days previous-_

_Slowly he turned the door knob, and entered._

_"I've been expecting you."_

_Itachi nodded in the direction of his orange haired Superior._

"Your to meet Konan in grass country at the usual spot, she has news and the latest events," Pein peered at the weakened man before him from behind his desk. "You will most likely have to go to Suna or Konoha I'm expecting but something of more importance could need your attending."

Itachi looked at the pierced man trying to contain his rage, this was the man that had taken away his dream for the past few years he had wanted nothing more than to die the way he did and the man before him had ruined it. Making sure he didn't attack the organisations leader he just thought of better ways to get back at him, killing himself and completely destroying his body beyond recognition would do, he wouldn't be able to be revive him then.

"Hai, Leader-sama." Itachi bowed his head a little, not to much it would only strain his weakened body.

"Your dismissed," nodding Itachi made his way to the door his hand on the handle he heard Pein speak again, "Itachi, make sure you rest before leaving, we don't want another incident."

An _'incident'_, that was a funny way to put his well planned and thought out death, "of course Leader-sama."

Then he left the office, heading back in the direction of the room he was sharing with Deidara.

_The day after Sakura's departure_

"TSUNADE!" Came Naruto's bellowing voice from out side her office door, busting through it he broke the lock that had been installed to keep people out but obviously the concept of privacy didn't come to Naruto's mind when he broke through her door.

Looking up from her desk she gave him a neutral face, "and you wanted?"

Walking up to her desk almost scarily quiet consider his resent outburst, he slammed his fist on the desk, making it weep in a unpleasant creek from the pressure.

"To know why you sent Sakura away, was my protection not good enough!"

"It's not like that, Naruto. It's..."

"Don't Naruto me! What do you mean _'it's not like that?'_ Then _"what"_is it like?" His face was turning slightly red with anger, and Tsunade was not liking their arguments lately they had started to spark now that Sasuke had returned.

"I mean," she said forcefully. "You won't always be here to protect her, and I can't get rid of Sasuke, and trust me Naruto I would if it wasn't for the Elders. But the only thing I can do that they see fair is prolong his probation." Tsunade hated that he had her shouting but it wouldn't get through his thick skull any other way.

"You didn't have to send her away though," he said a little more calmly.

Tsunade sunk in her chair a little more glad his anger was fading, "you said it your self, she's not safe here even if you were her body guard. Even with the Uchiha under watch he would only think of more ways get to her, Shikamaru is with her for the time being she's safer in Suna away from all this."

"But Baa-chan, I proposed and everything and now I wont see her for how long?" He removed his hands from her desk stand up straight, his head cocked to one side thoughtfully.

Tsunade was glad to hear she was on 'Baa-chan terms' with him again, even though she despised being called that. "Wait! You proposed, when?"

Naruto couldn't resit the smile that crossed his face, "last night."

_'About time as well,_' Tsunade thought. Fiddling with some things on her desk Tsunade spoke, "since you engaged, I will send you and the genin on C and D rank mission that go to Suna, shouldn't keep you two apart should I." Naruto eyes twinkled happily, his smile only spreading further.

"Thanks Baa-chan," walking back to the door he was about to leave when Tsunade voice reached him.

"The flower she's after only sprouts late spring early summer, and by that time well have a plan too dispose of Sasuke legally."

Naruto looked over his shoulder his eyes shadowed slightly making them appear dark blue almost black. "I was thinking along the same lines, before Sakura gets back he needs to be gone."

Tsunade nodded, "Congratulations by the way, I bet she's already planning you know."

His head still looking over his shoulder he looked into Tsunade's amber eyes, "It's not Sakura planning the wedding I'm worried about, I'm just dreading the point at which Ino does." Laughing he left the office with a, "later Baa-chan."

The door shut with a slam the broken locked shaking causing and awful noise.

Until Sakura got back things were going to very eventful in Konoha, very eventful indeed.

_2 Days later_

Walking into the Yamanaka flower shop the bell rang above Naruto's head, alerting the bored blonde behind the counter. Looking up from her spot behind the desk she smiled.

"So your back then?" She obviously hadn't heard the news about what Sasuke had done to Sakura other wise she wouldn't be acting so chipper Naruto concluded. Nodding he looked at all the different colour flowers in the shop.

Ino gave him a strange look, "so you didn't come here to talk to me then."

Naruto looked to the female blonde like he'd forgotten she was there, scowling at him she got up from her seat. "What are you looking for?"

Naruto looked to Ino suspicious, "and you want to help me?"

Ino tilted her head from side to side, "Well that depends." She looked at him dead in the eyes, blizzard blue VS Cerulean blue, "who are they for?"

Naruto gave her the 'are you serious look.' "There for Sakura who else would they before."

Ino smiled brightly, "just checking." Naruto shook his head Shikamaru sure had bizarre taste in women but then again Shikamaru probably thought about him he was with Sakura after all.

"What do you want the flowers to say?" She asked while browsing the many selection of flowers.

Naruto turned to her a single brow raised, "flowers say things?"

Ino growled at him angrily, "of course BAKA!" Hitting him upside the head she started naming flowers and their meanings.

"Red roses - Love, respect and passion, but if I were you I wouldn't give Sakura them she considers to them cliché. White roses represent innocence and purity and are traditionally associated with marriages and new beginnings, but you guys aren't getting married so you can't give her those."

Naruto had to stop her there, "Ino we are getting married, I proposed to her last night." He had hoped to avoid telling her knowing Sakura would want to but he couldn't have her not know could he?

She stopped breathing her body froze while facing him her eyes wide with shock, when her eyes rolled back he was sure she was going to faint.

Ready to catch her she stood up shocking him this time, her face was red with anger making Naruto worry, he couldn't possible have said something wrong, could he?

"That BITCH!" Ino blurted out rage filtering her features she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "You mean Forehead is getting married before me?" Her face was quiet unbelieving of his words, Naruto wished Shikamaru were here to save him.

Naruto placed his hands on top of her, "why are you so upset Ino?" His voice was so soft making her drop her hands putting her face to the floor.

Hesitantly she lifted her face trying to avoid his eyes, "it's just you've only been together a few weeks, I just thought you of all people weren't the marrying type."

His smile was softer, kinder than she'd ever seen it making her a little jealous of Sakura having Naruto. Putting her hand to his chest she looked him in the eyes, hers a little watery.

"Naruto... Naruto.. I, I think I still love you."

_(AN/:I wanted to leave it here a cliffy but I though against it...)_

Naruto looked at her not completely shocked he had expected really, making him a little glad he was the one to tell Ino not Sakura. He took a step back letting the hand she had placed on his chest fall to her side.

"Ino, I love Sakura. I always have." Seeing her eyes cloud over in pain he realised more words were needed. "But what we had when we were sixteen didn't mean nothing to me, it just taught me how much I really did love Sakura, that me and you were just meant to be friends. I thought you and Shikamaru were trying for a baby anyway, he should be the one to hear your 'I love you'se', he deserves them."

Ino's eyes stayed locked with his, tears falling to her cheeks. Biting his lips Naruto embraced her, his arms wrapped around her back and not her waist to miss lead her, placing her head on his shoulder, letting her soak his shirt.

After a few minutes of tears and a couple of sniffles she started to talk, "I'm so..sorry about th.. that Naruto it ju.. just shocked me. An..And your right we meant to just be fri.. friends. I love Shikamaru, and you love Sakura right?" She smiled through her tears, wiping them away under her eyes went light pink.

"Right," he was happy she understood and could move on from their teen fling.

Unlatching herself from Naruto she perked up a little, "you came here for flowers am I right."

Naruto simple nodded with a "Hmm," sound.

"Well if what Shika told me is correct, the Sakura is in with Suna with him. So the flowers I suggest for you are..." Turning on her feet she searched the shop for a certain selection of flowers.

Apparently finding them she made a "Aaha" noise sounding light on her vocal cords.

"Forget-me-nots!"

Naruto looked at her funny, going on with her anyway he asked, "I thought they were for funerals."

"They are, but they can be also sent to loved ones to let them know your thinking about them, so I think these are the perfect ones for you. Sakura could be gone fore a whole year."

Nodding understandingly he smiled, "these are perfect, give me a bunch and can I have a card so I can write a message to her."

Getting him a fairly generous sized bunch she wrapped them with a green ribbon, placing the tiny card on top of some of the flowers she passed them to Naruto. When he had money ready in his hand she refused it shoving the flowers in hands, Naruto was about to say he would pay but Ino interrupted him.

"There on me okay, take it as an early wedding present, well a starter, it can be Sakura's something blue from me and a gift from you." She forced a smile to her face a least trying to act happy for him and that was better than her pushing him away like when they broke up all those years ago she had only recently started talking to him normally, he felt bad that he may have broken her heart completely unintentionally.

Talking the flowers from her he headed to wards the door and Ino spoke up, "congratulations Naruto, I..I'm happy for you."

Naruto turned to face her, "keep you chin up Ino," as if to prove his point he raised his own a little higher in the air.

"Were just not meant to be." The words he spoke before teleporting out the shop to his apartment. Leaving Ino to stand in the flower shop, half wanting to cry half wanting to smile.

Seeing the single stem of flourishing flowers left on the floor.

Shikamaru walked from the Sand siblings house to the hotel to receive his house key and his room, walking down the corridor he spotted one of Naruto's toads out side the room next to his, he soon realised to be as Sakura's a bunch of flowers in his hands.

Walking to the toad he recognised one he had met on one occasion so he knew that they were friends not foe. The green/blue toad looked up at him blankly, "Shikamaru is it?" The frog asked.

Shikamaru nodded, "do you want me to give them to her?" Pointing to the door the Toad knew Shikamaru obviously knew of his masters relation ship with the "Pink-haired girl".

"You can try if you like, but I've knocked many times but she won't answer."

"Aah," Shikamaru sounded, "want me to try?"

The Toad put the flowers to the floor, "be my guest, I'll tell boss I left it in your hands, Shikamaru."

Nodding to the toad he teleported himself out of the hotel to somewhere else.

Picking up the flowers he recognised to be forget-me-nots he wonder why Naruto was sending her these particular flowers, they were for funerals weren't they?

Knocking on the door, there was no sound from the other side of the door, maybe she had gone to sleep it was pretty late after all. Trying one more time just a little louder, he used his voice hoping that would help, "Sakura it's me Shikamaru."

It seemed to do it's trick, there was a shuffle then a bump, bang, then a crash. Soon the sound of the door on the other side was being unlocked taking a step forward the door swung open.

Sakura stood behind the door, she was in her black sweats and a tank top that was no longer quite in place, she had ridden herself of the Jōnin flak jacket while unpacking. Her hair askew all bushy and jutting in different direction, a bit of dribble at the corner of her mouth, her vest top had shifted when she had slept making her purple lacy bra showing.

Shikamaru resisted a blush, _'she looked a mess but she looked so...'_Shikamaru left that thought there, there was nothing he could do now even if he wanted to she was getting married, she was engaged meaning TAKEN and by one of his closest friends at that.

Sakura's eyes when from cloudy with sleep to shocked in a instant, "what are these for?" She gave him a indecisive look.

"There not from me, there from Naruto." His voice went slightly disappointed and they both heard it, taking the flowers Sakura showed Shikamaru her smile.

"Thanks Shikamaru, night I'm gonna go back to sleep."

Nodding Sakura shut the door half way before he stopped it with his foot, "one minute Sakura there's something I want to say."

Sakura put her spare hand on the door, popping her head out the open side, "What is it?" she asked in a harsh whispered tone.

Shikamaru looked at her nervously, should he really say this? Should he just leave it?

"Sakura I..." he gave a false start only to have Sakura raise an annoyed brow.

Changing his mind on how to approach the situation, he opened his mouth to speak.

_Flash back_

Naruto had been gone from Konoha about a year, and Sakura had been training with Tsunade non stop. She was learning about yin and yang chakra release, different poisons and plants. She was also learning what it meant to be a real kunoichi.

Having had the girls in her graduating class thrown together, they were learning the art of seduction, from Anko Mitarashi, no less.

Having been told that from their first lesson, on self defence during such missions - they were going to be given a mission to test there skills.

Sakura being the worried fourteen year old never been kissed girl she was, who only really excelled in written test watched Ino walk out the class a smile on her face, saying she had her mission 'in the bag'.

Sakura on the other hand didn't share her confidence.

Walking around Konoha Sakura went to her favourite tempura stand for a good cheering up, sat there she saw Shikamaru asleep his head resting on his hands which were placed on the counter before him.

Giggling to herself she sat next to the lazy chūnin, ordering her meal she nudged Shikamaru slightly with her elbow waking him up with a displeased groan.

"Choji?" he called out his eyes still sleep filled.

Sakura shook her head, "no just me Shikamaru."

Raising his head off the counter he looked to the pink haired girl that claimed to be Ino friend and enemy.

"He must have left..." He muttered to himself as he sat up straight popping the vertebrate in his back.

Knowing he was talking about Choji she started a conversation on nothing, as she had never really talk to Shikamaru in the academy, she had always concentrated on Sasuke. "How have been lately? Must be stressful being the only one to become a chūnin out of our class.

Shikamaru fought against the urge to raise an eye brow, why was she talking to him? She had never before taken an interest?

"Fine, troublesome though..." He spoke quietly hoping if he gave her short answers she would give up talking to him and he could leave and go find Choji - who was most likely eating at another food stand.

Sakura smiled at his catchphrase, she was sure 'troublesome' must have been his first word.

"Well it can't be as agonising than getting a 'sex-ed' class from Anko every other week." They both shivered, Shikamaru at just the mere thought at their monstrous chūnin proctor and Sakura at the actual memories.

"How's life as a genin?" The lazy boy asked without a shred of sarcasm – truthfully he missed his cloud-watching lazy days, he now saw less and less of.

"Being a genin is fine it's just all the classes with Anko, and this seduction mission we have at like the end of the month, and I've never even kissed anyone before..." After she sighed she realised what she had admitted too.

Shikamaru held back a smirk, "really? You haven't kissed anyone?"

Sakura's brows furrowed, avoiding the question she directed it back at him, "what about you?"

He just shrugged giving her a straight poker face so she didn't know if it was a yes or a no.

Rolling her eyes back she sighed again, "just wish I had a boyfriend or something."

Not really thinking with the logic he was frequently told he held in his brain, Shikamaru did something out of the norm – he got himself he knew could end up troublesome, _willingly._

"I could teach you." When her brows creased together in confusion he continued, "to kiss I mean."

Sakura's cheeks reddened as she looked to Shikamaru to see if he was pulling her leg, but his face was neutral and lazy like normal so she concluded he wasn't.

"Y... You would d... do that?" Sakura stuttered, really considering his offer.

Shikamaru just shrugged, "yeah." Why not? They were friends, after all...

Bubbling inside with anticipation and excitement Sakura leant over from her stool close to his and kissed his cheek, jumping off her stool throwing bills on the table for her half eaten food she left a, "I'll see you round Shika!" Behind her.

Things from then to Naruto's return were to change.

_End Flash back _

The memory of how they first got involved with each other flashed through his mind, and he wished he was back there to a time where thing's were simpler than they were right now.

Shikamaru didn't know what he wanted from his soon to be confession, he just felt like they had left things with a open ending, she had left him to fawn all over Naruto without some much as a word to him.

And Nara Shikamaru hated open endings.

"Do you still..." Shikamaru bit is his lip hesitantly, reminding him he needed to be mature about the situation, or she wouldn't treat him seriously. "Sakura do you still think about us, when we were fourteen before Naruto came back? I liked you you know, it was the first time I took a girl seriously. That's how much I cared about you, and I still care Sakura and that feeling just wont go away, no matter how much I try to forget it.

Was it me? Did I do something or was it always Naruto because as soon as he was back you and me never was left but never officially finish. If you feel nothing for me Sakura say it now so I can move properly be with Ino because if you don't feel anything for me now I can deal with that. And I'll love Ino till the day I die." He was almost breathless after that, he wasn't one for moments but he needed to know in order to move on properly - no more emotions attached.

Sakura looked at Shikamaru flabbergasted, in all the time she had known Shikamaru (which was most of her life), she never expected him to say anything like that. They had moved on hadn't they? She was sure he had never loved her or anything like that, how could she tell him she felt nothing because that wasn't true she loved like a friend and she was sure it was the same from him to her. She was engaged and he knew and he still had the nerve to say things like that to her wanting himself to think she felt nothing at all for him, _'that baka!'_She thought.

"Well," he spoke with nervous confidence.

"Shikamaru you BAKA!" Punching in upside the head.

"What the HELL do you think your saying?" He had made her so anger, with that dumb arsed speech of his.

He looked at her shocked, they had spared together many a times but she had never hit him out side those spars, those hits were saved for Naruto.

"Of course I have feelings for you! But I consider you my friend because you respect me more than most men have, I loved you back then but in a more friendly than a relationship way, I thought you felt the same. You and Ino are meant to be together I see the way you look at her, that's the way Naruto looks at me, because he loves me more than living, I was sure you felt that way about Ino, you just can't fake that emotion!"

Shikamaru closed his eye slightly shamed he had doubted his and Ino's relationship on a whim, they had been together through thick and thin yet he was ready to give it up on a whim, he needed to work on his self control again.

Opening his eyes, he saw Sakura holding a single forget-me-not out to him, "I won't forget how are friendship was made stronger if you wont." She was smiling again making his heart feel easy again, Naruto 'talk-sense-justsu' to people hurting the others around them she had learnt or he had passed it on, either way it worked and he was thankful.

Taking the blue flower he smiled too, a rare occurrence. "Thanks Sakura."

Her smile only spread further, "No problem, now let me sleep, I'm still tired thanks to you waking me up at this hour. Night Shika."

Turning around he waved his good byes hoping she'd see it. "Night Sakura."

The door closed behind him, Sakura sighing loudly from the other side.

Walking over to her non-slept in bed she plopped herself down, flowers in hand she searched for a note she was hopeful she'd find, for the second time today luck was on her side. Finding the crisp white card with 'Yamanaka' printed on the back she knew Ino must have helped him pick them out. Bringing a smile to her face the future Hokage was good at most things but remembering names and meanings of flowers was not something on his resume.

Flipping the card over she saw his 'I tried to write neat' scrawl for handwriting, she giggled when she read the first few words.

_'To the future Uzumaki Sakura, _  
_Forget-me-not while your away_  
_Know I wanted you to stay_  
_Forget-me-not Sakura_  
_please come back to me.'_

His poetry was awful, but he had obviously thought a lot about and that's what made her happy, that even though they had been separated for three days he was thinking of her and knew when she would arrive and when to send them, he had probably been doing none stop training to keep himself busy.

Placing the flowers into the empty vase on her bed side table, she sat back up in her bed taking the vase with her to the bathroom to fill it with water so they wouldn't die out. She would make sure to keep them alive for as long as she possible could.

Walking back to the bed room, she placed the vase back in it's place, stripping off her pants she was left in a pair of stolen Naruto's boy shorts, smirking evilly they were the green ones with the pink hearts all over them.

Climbing into bed Sakura fell back to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

_A few hours previous: The Sand siblings mansion_

Placing his son on his bed with his mother looking at them with adoring eyes, it had been months since she'd seen them play together, she was just glad he did come back and hadn't ditched them for life in Konoha.

"Daddy...Daddy, read this book with me and Mummy. It's about ninja and hero, he has a pineapple head just like daddy." The child smiled showing his rows of newly grown baby teeth.

Shikamaru heart faltered a little, his child had referred to him as 'Pineapple head' taking a huge dent in his fatherly ego, it was obvious Temari had contributed to that nickname, but he would dwell on the matter no longer he hadn't seen his son in too long to really care.

"You do know Pineapple-haired ninja are super strong right, just like your dad."

Shikari looked to his mother his big teal eyes filled with amazement, "is that really true Mummy, is Daddy really, really strong."

Seeing her sons eyes so big and hopeful she couldn't come back with a sarcastic remark and crush her sons dream now could she?

"Of course Shikari-kun, your Daddy's so strong he can take down the scariest of enemies with one well thought out attack, he's smart too, why else do you think your Dad has such a big head."

At that Shikari giggled and Temari laughed along able to insult Shikamaru without upsetting her child.

Looking up at his Dad Shikari squinted trying to see what was 'big' about his Father head. His eyes now narrow slits he made a rectangle with his thumbs and index fingers like it were some sort of telescope to help magnify the defect he was sure he would find.

Looking from his Mum to his Dad he whined in displeasure, "I can't see it, Daddy doesn't have a big head." Sticking his bottom lips out cute ly he shook his head at his Mother.

Taking her sons smaller hand in her much bigger one she used his hand to point to the slightly 'big part' at the back of his head.

Shikari turned to look at his Mother like she was stupid (a look she often got from the farther), "don't be _sillwi_' Mummy, that's part of the pineapple, that makes him a super strong ninja."

Temari sighed in defeat even without knowing it Shikari just favoured his Father over his Mother, Temari just hoped it was just a boy thing to like their fathers more than their Mothers.

"Well Shikari, why don't me you and your Mother finish reading that book you started?"

Shikari looked at his Dad with big thoughtful eyes and put a small finger on his chin, "hmm." He tilted his from left to right, "only if we can get ice cream." Shikari bit his lower lip testing his luck with his parents.

Temari turned to Shikamaru and talked to him directly for the first time since he entered the room, "What do you think Shika, does Lil' Shika deserve a treat?" Teal eyes met dark chocolate ones, Temari's were fierce as always, Shikamaru's only bored and slightly thoughtful.

"Okay ice creams on me then," Temari smiled widely as did Shikari there facial expressions scarily alike.

"After we finish reading the book," Shikari sighed loudly along with his Mother.

"But Da..." Shikari was cut off before he could continue.

"No but's Shikari, we read the book then get ice cream." Shikari only pursed his lips together annoyed crossing his arms over his chest, looking in the direction of his Mother.

"Daddy's so mean when he wants to be." Temari only smiled at that.

After the reading the book Shikamaru nipped out to get the ice cream and came back to the mansion to find his son and Temari in the Kitchen, they eat there ice creams in comfortable silence. When Shikari had finished his he asked his Father to take his down from the kitchen counter because he was tired and wanted to go bed.

Temari took Shikari by the hand and went to lead him to his room, "night Dad." Shikari said without looking behind himself to see his Dads smile.

"Night son, see you tomorrow."

"Morrow," the little boy spoke through his sleep haze, repeating his father making it a unspoken promise.

After ten minutes or so, Temari returned to the kitchen to see Shikamaru laying his head on the on the counter top. Smiling she didn't know whether he was asleep or not but his eyes were closed, testing if he was or not Temari spoke.

"What took you so long to come back?"

Shikamaru's head shifted on the the counter top, pretending to be napping hadn't stopped her asking questions he wished to avoid but better sooner than later, sitting up on the stool he was on he looked in her direction.

"Personal reasons," it wasn't the answer she wanted but it was an answer.

Scowling a little she retorted, "when it comes to seeing your son their is no personal reason that is personal enough to not have a real explanation!" She had managed to get closer to him, maybe a step away.

"Well if an explanation is needed then if Shikari wants to know why I wasn't here for the past few months he can ask me himself and I'll tell him the truth, there is no reason for me to have to tell you." He spoke stubbornly.

Getting more vexed by the minute Temari had to clench and unclench her fist to stop herself from hitting him, "I'm his Mother for crying out loud!" She was shouting now, clamping her mouth closed she didn't want to wake Shikari up only to see them fighting, again...

"And I'm his father, and we aren't married, there no relationship between us any more, it was over years ago. The only thing that is mutual between us is Shikari, the reason I come Suna when I can is for Shikari, so don't get confused that we are together and have to tell each other everything because we don't." Shikamaru knew he was hurting her saying that but it needed saying.

She was facing downwards now, slightly shamed that she was most likely going to cry and tears were for girls not kunoichi, lifting her head up she took her chances.

"But I can't just tell my feelings to go away, I can't just stop loving you." Tears were forming in her eyes but they just weren't falling, because she wouldn't let them.

_'Sakura.'_Shikamaru thought. He knew the feeling of not being able to stop loving somebody, it was a hard you just had to move on.

Wanting to leave it at that, Shikamaru stood up from his stool, taking his leave, "I'll be back tomorrow."

"Wait," Temari called from behind him, "have you told Ino yet."

Shikamaru froze in his place. "No."

He left after a few minutes of standing there quietly. Leaving Temari to go to Shikari's room to curl up in bed next to him silent tears falling from her eyes.

* * *

Wow, what do you think about that?

A bit of a twist in the story, having a previous ShikaSaku NaruIno and ShikaTema. But don't worry this story is staying NaruSaku no matter what happens. Please Review, let me know what you think... N-v-U is of to bed... ***Yawns***

_Added note – Erm I know a few people didn't like how this chapter turned out so I tweaked it a bit – hoping it's better not worse, but the only way I can explain Shikamaru right now is – you know when you read a book or a story and it has an open ending and there's no promise of a sequel, it's really annoying (well I hate it anyway). Shikamaru and Sakura's teen thing ended the same from Shika's point of view so he's confused and annoyed and just wanted closure is that the right word? Other than that he's just 22 and going through a mid life crisis... _ _But it's strange from my POV as the ShikaSaku I had semi planned to add in and the NaruIno just sort off happened while I wrote their scene so... Your reactions are interesting. ***rubs chin in thought***_

_(I'll start to respond to reviews next chapter...)_ Sorry I can't explain it better** T_T don't hate me...  
**


	8. Last note

The last note

**W**ell I'm hoping this will have to be the last Authors note I write, I do too many and I suspect it gets truly annoying, I apologies that I do it so often and I promise this to be the last one.

Someone close to me died recently, and it hit me like a ton of bricks so I wont be writing for a while. Everything in progress will be on a Hiatus (I think that's how you spell it?).

I Will continue to write sometime this year, and I would love to be more specific but I can't really give you guys a date and a time. I just need to sort my head out, if any ones ever lost someone I think you'll understand.

Before I continue on with the story I'll be properly editing the previous chapters, so if you notice chapters changing you know I'll post something new around that time.

About the last chapter...

That got mixed reactions from you guys, it shocked me if I'm honest. A little Sakura and Shikamaru was intended from the beginning, Naruto and Ino I put in just because I thought it would be funny. (It was also put in so situations 'Romantically' in Suna and Konoha were balanced, it sounded right in my head anyway). I realize now I should be more serious when writing, and two things have become clear.

1) I should have wrote the ShikaSaku bit better, and not rushed it so it felt forced. I'll fix that bit when I edit that will be a major re-write for the last chapter. (I think I gave NaruIno too good of a scene and left ShikaSaku with whatever inspiration was left, obviously not enough).

And...

2) For the people that didn't like the ShikaSaku stuff need to read some ShikaSaku Fan Fictions - they can be really good and it's one of my favorite pairs. (Not that it matters whether I like the couple or not I should have written their part better, I'm just trying a shot at humor though I bet no one laughed...).

And just so I don't depress everybody I can give you a kinda' preview of the next chapter, something I was working on before everything happened. I don't know if this will be in the next chapter exactly, but you'll get the rough Idea.

_Preview_

His dark hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail, the dark locks shone blue in the sun light. Moving across the desert of Suna with grace few men could hold, making the blasting winds and life filled sand look like he was playing in a sand box. His hair whipping erratically behind him like it had a mind of it's own, he soon stopped to a slow walk when the village walls came into view.

Closing his coal eyes for a brief moment the only noise to be heard was the whistle of the wind and the minuscule sound of a 'poof' as he changed identities with the henge jutsu.

His hair stayed the same colour only shorter, similar to Sasuke in his younger days, his eyes turned blue, his build less lean and body slightly taller. His lips more fuller his eyes a little larger giving him the appearance of an innocent looking younger male.

Sliding his tongue over his dry lower lip Itachi moved forward.

._..Itachi fan girl squeal..._

Walking through the Uchiha compound for the first time in years Sasuke made sure to take in all he was seeing around him - minus his two masked babysitters. It looked eerily the same, just _old_. He remembered the times it used to be filled with life and familiar smiles and familiar faces, now it was blank, empty and lifeless.

And then he remembered all the blood that was shed, too much blood to be natural.

He thought of how his own brother had used their families own doujutsu against him to scare him, Itachi could have just killed him instead but he chose to leave him alive for reasons he would never understand, and now Itachi was dead, never coming back and the answers to his questions would be left a mystery.

Spotting the home he had grew up in a knot filled his throat making it hard to breathe, his eyes dampened but he wasn't going to cry, he hadn't cried in years and he didn't plan on starting now especially in front of these two idiots walking idly beside him. Snorting out a, "hn." He moved to the farthest end of the compound to a flat of apartments he remembered to be vacant when he had lived here. Opening the door, it creaked and he stepped through.

_End of preview_

Writing that almost made me want to change my plans for Sasuke, but I wont.

That was just written up bits of notes.

I don't really know what I'm suppose to say/write, I'm sorry for all the inconveniences with this story, and being a crap writer. I am trying to get better though, so I suppose that's better than nothing.

Please don't review this it's not a chapter just a sorry note really, I do expect lots of private hate messages about how I should update sooner or something.

So I guess I'm sorry and until next time which I hope is soon.

N-v-U

_*Added note: After I post this I realized that I hadn't said how grateful I am for every reader, every review, favourite and alert – they make my day when I get them._

_When I re-read the whole thing I was cringing the whole time because of all the mistakes that were in it, so all the people that bared through that you deserve medals. _

_Thank you to every reviewer whether it was a nice review or criticism (I needed it!). _

_Thanks to all those favourite-ers – I don't understand how this can be anyone's favourite story but I'm glad._

_And all those people who put this on alert – I don't know why you would want to come back to the story but I'm so grateful that some of you do. _

_(So what I'm trying to say is...) Thanks a lot guys! - Thanks for sticking with this story :)*_


	9. Can't leave

_To my little sister who loved dramas – this story is turning into one completely unintentionally, R.I.P~_

Promise

Chapter 7 - Can't leave

Kabuto opened his eyes to the sight of white walls and a white ceiling, if it weren't for the sterile smell Kabuto would have thought he'd died and moved on to the next place.

Sitting up in his not-too-comfortable hospital bed he felt the weight of the chakra restraint on his wrist, sighing they would be a pain to take off later. Standing to his feet he was a little wobbly at first but he soon steadied himself, reaching for the door handle Kabuto realised he was in hospital robes.

Frustratedly he peeled off the of the paper like material, and put on his blood stained clothes that were folded near the bed, returning to his original path out the door, he had expected it to be guarded. When he saw it wasn't he heightened his sense, he wasn't stupid enough to think this might be his lucky day, there were probably traps set up for him, his guards only hiding somewhere.

Closing his eyes, there was a weight activated trap about two large steps ahead, another four steps left in the direction of the nurse station and one more three steps right in the direction of the closest window. In the room to his right was a wounded civilian and in the room to his left was Sasuke.

Moving in the direction of Sasuke's room Kabuto narrowly avoided the trap set to catch him, opening the door he saw two mask men apparently waiting for him, before Kabuto could defend himself one of the men had pressed a pressure in his neck, his vision blurred then went black.

The tiger mask ANBU sighed and caught Kabuto before he face-planted the floor, "they always fall _forward_, why not backward?" He mumbled to himself.

"Gravity, I suppose," the panda mask man suggested shrugging his shoulders.

"I'll go take him to a cell." The tiger mask spoke.

"I'll go report to Tsunade-sama." The panda mask said reflexively.

Turning to Sasuke, "who will watch the boy?" The tiger face asked quizzical.

"I'll get a nurse in, I think Hinata-san is on duty this morning." Nodding to his panda face partner, the tiger ANBU teleported out - Kabuto slung over his shoulder.

Sighing the panda ANBU got Hinata to watch over the sleeping Uchiha before leaving to make his report.

-O-

Opening his eyes slightly annoyed to have been woken up, he had heard everything to Kabuto barging in, to the ANBU's stupid conversation, to Hinata coming in only to hear her humming to herself and fumbling about.

He saw Hinata in green scrubs, her soft blue hair swept back into a messy bun, her white eyed gaze on him, her lips set in a straight line. Obviously she wasn't so thrilled to be in the same room as him, but the feeling was mutual, he saw no reason to speak so he didn't. But Hinata, she had other idea's.

"Are you in any pain?" Her voice was kind, even to him, it was unsettling.

"Hn." Was his only reply.

"Sasuke, I was the one who attended to your wounds a few nights ago. I want to know if there is still any pain, if there is I'm here to heal you." Hinata wasn't one for shouting at patients or getting annoyed at them, but his stubbornness was going to be a pain in the ass.

Sasuke gave her a look that was a non verbal response to what she had said, 'leave me alone.'

She had been around Neji long enough to read body language and facial expressions or lack there-of, and she didn't have to be a rocket scientist to know Sasuke didn't want to talk to her.

Her brows creased frustratedly, she was known as the nice girl but if a patient gave her a hard time she gave them a hard time too - and Sasuke looked like he was going to be difficult. As difficult as Kakashi, who had earned his title, "the most stubbornest patient in the five grate nations". Hinata was sure he was proud of it as well.

"Sasuke," her voice had taken an edge that made him raise a single raven brow.

Biting her lip almost hesitantly, he had chakra restraints on his wrists which meant he couldn't use his chakra, but she could still use her gentle first to block the flow which would hurt considerably.

She voiced her thoughts, "Sasuke, if you don't tell me if there is pain or not, I'm authorised _to block every chakra point in your body_." She spoke the last ten or so syllables slowly just so he'd get the point.

"No," he said quietly.

"No, what!" She shot back unintentional, her voice fairly raised making her feel mad at herself for letting him get under her skin.

"You asked if I was in any pain, I said no." His cockiness was coming off him in waves, making Hinata want to roll her eyes, but she resisted.

Sasuke was lying about the pain, he had an ache in his shoulder from when Kabuto had attacked him, and an ache everywhere else because of Naruto, but by saying no to her she was most likely to just shut up until the guards returned.

"I'm sorry," she said so quietly he almost didn't hear it.

Now that had shocked him, but he didn't show it.

"I don't shout at patients, no matter _who_ they are, so I apologise."

Before he could question her mental stability with a well thought out insult, the panda faced ANBU returned.

"Thank you, Hinata-san you may return to your work. Uchiha, Hokage-sama wishes to speak to you."

The ANBU left no room for argument, sliding his legs over the side of the bed Sasuke noticed his hospital gown and wanted to grumble.

Before Hinata left she pointed out that his clothes had been thrown out because they were ruined but there were some black sweats and a plain grey T-shirt that should fit him on the bedside table.

When Sasuke turned his back to get them his hospital gown opened slightly at the back revealing part of his well toned ass. Hinata flushed an amazing shade of red before hurrying out the room, and all the way back to the nurse station.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder and gave the ANBU a 'what is up with her' look. The panda face just shrugged.

Hinata sat on the nurse station desk, her breathing slightly erratic. _'Definitely, definitely a pain in the ass.'_ She thought to herself.

-O-

When he had changed into his loaned clothes, Sasuke was teleported into Tsunade's office, looking up from her paper work she looked pissed.

Sasuke swallowed the saliva down his now dry throat, he'd heard rumours about Tsunade that could make even his insides quiver. Looking at the busty blonde, her chocolate eyes bore into his obsidian orbs.

"Uchiha Sasuke, your sentenced 4 months house probation 2 months in chakra restraints and strict ANBU observation for 6 months. Your village probation varies from 1 to 5 years depending on you behaviour, your fully reinstated to your ninja status of genin. The Uchiha estate is yours to do as you will, and the money left behind from _all_remaining Uchiha's will be put into a single bank account for you."

Tsunade was annoyed that he had to be let off so lightly, if it were anyone else they would have been put in underground prison for life or executed. But if all went well he wouldn't be around by the time Sakura came home, Uchiha or not.

Sasuke was surprised they had let him off, but he was the last Uchiha they needed him, they wanted him to reproduce, he wanted to so it was a win win situation - in his mind anyway.

"Your to stay in the hospital until Hyūga Hinata dismisses you, ANBU will watch you daily and nightly, someone will be sent to your choice of residence every couple of days to buy your shopping. If you choose an apartment instead off the Uchiha estate you have to stay there during your house probation, if you choose the Uchiha estate you'll have more space and you'll be further away from the civilians and out of trouble."

The 'and so I don't have to deal with you' was evident, but Sasuke said nothing. He hadn't really planned to go back there, but it was most logical space wise and there were training grounds.

"Any questions?" She breathed out a sigh, obviously tired or board of him.

"When can I have weapons?"

A smile had taken Tsunade's lips, making Sasuke feel a little nervous, as to whether it was directed at him or just a private joke.

Looking down at a list that was probably all to do with him, Tsunade's perfectly manicured finger nail moved down as she read.

"For training," he added, just so she didn't misunderstand.

"Two months, when you come out of chakra restraints."

"Do I get a headband?" He had a feeling he was pushing his luck with her, but he liked how she re-acted, she was... amusing.

"Will you put a scratch through this one?" It wasn't much of a question more of a warning.

"I wasn't planning to, _Hokage-sama_." He put a emphasize on the 'Hokage-sama' hoping she understood he didn't really care for the phrase.

"Your dismissed, now get out my office before I reconsider brat!"

The panda faced ANBU bowed low, before teleporting Sasuke back to the hospital.

* * *

Running along side his blue-haired pierced superior, he wasn't quiet sure what had happened.

_Flash back_

A day previous...

His feet bounded along the dirt path Konan beside him, they had left grass country two days ago due to ease droppers and they were probably being tailed. Following the boarder of rain and grass they were heading to Konoha.

The trip so far had been silent but Konan seemed on edge, making Itachi feel more uncomfortable than normal.

"Is there something bothering you Konan-san?"

She looked at him her grey eyes worried, "are you sure you can handle going back to Konoha?"

"Yes," his reply was simple and devoid of emotion.

"If something sets off a memory or something, you don't just compromise your mission you compromise all of us."

He looked to her his eyes stern and serious, "I'll be fine Konan-san, I've had to do harder things under a lot more pressure."

She wasn't convinced, "Sasuke's there."

She was probing him for a reaction, "I am aware, as you have already mentioned it Konan-san."

"He could recognise your chakra signature and then, that would be it."

His eyes darkened, "Konan-san, I will do _any_ mission you give me. Do _you _want me to go to Konoha?"

She went quiet for a long moment before answering, "no."

He didn't question further, dying didn't destroy his manners.

She came to a stop on a tree branch, Itachi stopped too.

"Plans changed, your going to Suna. The Uzumaki's girlfriends there, your to get close to her and take her when the time is right. Go to the hideout in Iwagakure, we can use her as leverage over the Kyuubi vessel. Understood."

Nodding Itachi headed back in the direction they came Konan following swiftly behind him.

_End Flash back_

Reaching the boarder of wind country Konan stopped as did Itachi, "I'm heading back to Amegakure, you can handle the rest." Itachi hated how the raising inflection of her voice made it sound like a question, but he nodded non the less.

Heading east she started to make her way back to Ame, before she was out of ear shot Itachi made himself say a sort of farewell.

"Thank you."

As small a gesture as it were Konan appreciated it, it was coming from Uchiha Itachi after all.

-O-

Sitting in the hotel room he shared with Iruka, Jiraiya contemplated what to write to Tsunade. That it was in fact true the Akatsuki were active again, that Naruto wasn't safe for long. Questions like how many Jinchūriki were left? How was Naruto? How was Naruto's female friend? How was she?

Writing in an old code only Tsunade and a couple of the older ninja would understand he asked all the question he had contemplated among others.

Summoning a toad Jiraiya gave him the scroll which he consumed, "take that to Tsunade, will ya." Was the white haired sennin non-to-polite order.

The toad only croaked before disappearing.

His long dark hair was pulled back into it's usual ponytail, the dark locks shone blue in the mid-day sunlight. Moving across the desert of Suna with grace few men could hold, me made the blasting winds and life filled sand look like he was playing in a sand box. His hair whipping erratically behind him like it had a mind of it's own, he stopped to a slow walk when the village walls came into view.

Closing his coal eyes for a brief moment the only noise to be heard was the whistle of the wind and the minuscule sound of a 'poof' as he changed identities with the henge jutsu.

His hair stayed the same colour only shorter, similar to Sasuke's in his younger days, his eyes turned sea blue, his build less lean and body slightly taller. His lips fuller and his eyes a little larger giving him the appearance of an innocent looking younger male.

Sliding his tongue over his dry lower lip Itachi moved forward.

-O-

Waking up chained down to a chair wasn't exactly how Kabuto planned to spend his afternoon, turning his head to the side he saw Yamanaka Inoichi talking to his daughter in hushed whispers. When his daughter left Inoichi pinned his eyes on the spectacle wearing ninja, Inoichi's face had taken on a hard stony look, obviously apart of his interrogation tactic.

"Why are you in Konoha Kabuto?" His voice was stern, the way a father would talk to a disobedient child.

Kabuto considered his options, tell the truth and get put in prison, not tell the truth get beaten to a pulp then put in prison. He proffered the former. "To kill Sasuke." His answer was blunt.

Inoichi didn't react, he just continued his questioning. "Are you here to harm anyone else?"

Kabuto gave Inoichi a look from behind his glasses, "no."

"What do you want from Konoha?"

"Nothing."

"What would you have done if you had killed Sasuke?"

"Left." _'I would have, torn out his damn eyes out too,'_ but Kabuto kept that thought to himself.

"Do you have any intentions of harming Konoha or anyone in it with the _exception_of Sasuke?"

"I have been wanting to visit Naruto-kun, have him spar with me, but that's it."

"Why do you want to kill Sasuke so much?"

"Because he killed Orochimaru-sama." Kabuto hated to say it, hated to admit it, his master was dead and all because of that Uchiha brat.

"Do you know anything about the Akatsuki?"

This made him raise an honest gray brow, "some." He spoke simply.

"I can just go through your mind and find out myself but I would rather you tell me."

Kabuto pursed his lips in thought, "what do I get out of this?"

Inoichi smirked, "you get to live." That was as blunt as a person could get.

-O-

Lying on his hospital bed, hands behind his head, staring blankly at the white ceiling Sasuke thought about his options. He could go to the Uchiha estate, or he could buy a house, or an apartment.

He was better off with a big space so he didn't have to feel claustrophobic after 4 months of house probation, the apartment was crossed of his mental list.

A new house wouldn't have the memories of his family being brutally murdered, but he almost wanted to go home, he needed the closure.

Before his mind could get to doing a pro's and con's list of the new house idea and the Uchiha estate, Hinata walked in.

Her cheeks tinged pink, she was no longer wearing green scrubs, but a navy blue t-shirt with her clan symbol on it, it was tucked flimsily into her heigh-waisted black straight skirt, her white doctors coat thrown over her shoulders, a clip board in hand - Sasuke thought the only way to complete the look was to put a pencil behind her ear and a pair of glasses on her face.

She tapped her pen rhythmically on her clip board assessing him with her large pale eyes, she took notes, stepping forward she placed a fragile hand on his chest while asking him to, "breathe in and out for me please Uchiha-san." He did as he was told.

Stepping back she took more notes, when she was done she slipped her pen into her messy bun, balancing it on her left ear, making Sasuke smirk.

"You should be cleared to leave tomorrow morning, if you are in any pain, don't hesitate to ask me or any of the staff."

Bringing her hand to her mouth she bit on a nail, though she knew she shouldn't she contemplated something before shaking her head slightly and turning to leave.

Sasuke was about to tell her about the pain in his shoulder but one of his guarding ANBU grunted making Sasuke reflexively look to him, when he looked back in the direction of the door, it was closed again and Hinata was gone.

Hating him self for almost feeling disappointed, he lay back down to his thoughts, having sat up when Hinata had entered the room.

_Suna_

Waking up as the sun light filtered through the curtains Shikamaru squinted, rolling over so his face was in his pillow he sighed, he wouldn't be able to fall back asleep now as his internal alarm started to go off, groaning he clambered out of bed, he had to go see Shikari anyway.

Putting on a long sleeve mesh, he put on a black stretchy tee on top, tying his headband around his right arm he slung on his black sweats letting them hang low on his hips, slipping his sandals on as he left the room he locked it behind him.

Heading in the direction of a tea house were he could get his caffeine dose of the day, he decided to get Shikari a treat. After paying for his coffee, he asked for some boxed pocky, which they had in stock. He bought two boxes the shop owner putting them in a small paper bag and handed them to Shikamaru, taking the bagged goods he headed in the direction of the sand siblings home.

When he entered the open door he heard the loud noise off the television set in the living room, that meant Shikari was awake. Making his way in the room was empty, turning around he saw his son holding a toy kunai.

"Daddy if I was a enemy ninja you would be dead right now." Shikari spoke obviously disappointed.

A clone appeared behind Shikari holding a real kunai, "oh really." It spoke making Shikari jump then smile.

"Daddy, your good." The little Nara laughed.

"But one day you'll be better," Shikamaru replied, lifting Shikari into his arms he took him into the kitchen sitting him on the high table counter with the bagged goods.

Shikari clapped his hands approvingly when he saw the brown bag, "what is it? What is it?" He asked enthusiastically.

"Have you had anything to eat yet?" Shikamaru asked using his daddy voice.

Shikari inhaled before making a thinking face, "Kankuro-oji-san, gave me some of his rice balls and made me some miso soup, because Mommy's sleeping in, but that's it."

Shikamaru made a mental note to thank Kankuro later for feeding his kid, smiling down at Shikari, Shikamaru ruffled the boys over grown brown hair.

"What's in the bag, Da...Daddy?" He asked through his giggles.

Starting to taking out a box of pocky Shikamaru said, "a box for you and a box for your Mum, when she decides to grace us with her presence."

"Do you want me to get her?" Shikari questioned.

"Yes, I think it's time she woke up," helping Shikari down the small boy ran off while Shikamaru took the other box out the bag and threw the bag way.

By the time he was done Shikari appeared holding his mothers hand, apparently dragging her along with him.

"Mummy, Mummy are you hungry? Daddy bought us a treat." Shikari's was so high pitched it reminded Shikamaru of Ino.

Smiling he hoped today would be better than yesterday, and he wanted to make up, treats had seemed like the best way forward.

Turning to face Temari he spoke, "morning, stranger." Seeing Temari's hair all skew whiff, it reminded him off when they were 18 and when he was used to seeing her in the mornings. Her four bunches loose, and not even like when she re-did them, her kimono was the same one as yesterday so she had either slept in it or had put it back on when Shikari had woken her up.

"Morning" she replied groggily.

Letting go of Shikari's hand she headed to the tea pot and sorted herself out some coffee. Sipping out her steaming cup she saw Shikari comping down on pocky, making sure not to dribble as her stomach growled - she wanted some too.

"Where's mine?" She asked.

Shikamaru pointed to the box laying down on the counter next to Shikari's.

Moving towards it almost like a predator as if the treats would jump up and run away, she ripped open the box lid and whipped out a chocolate covered stick, she devoured it in a small number of bits. Looking to Shikamaru questionably, wondering what had changed his tune, he sounded like he hated her yesterday.

"I just wanted to say sorry for yesterday," he said scratching the back of his neck sheepishly, "I was a jerk and I wanted to apologise."

Temari nodding her mouthful enabling speech, she wouldn't know what to say anyway.

Shikari looked interestedly between his parents, he never really understood them they always acted strange when he was around and when he wasn't the were either arguing or being quiet and ignoring each other.

He didn't know many people to know what was normal and what wasn't but he had read plenty of books to get a feel of what was normal and his parents certainly weren't - well most of the time.

He understood his parents weren't together like most children's his age were but he saw both of them frequently apart from his dads recent absence, so there was no problem.

When Shikari was all done he suggested TV, which his parent obliged to, them sitting on the couch with him in between them.

After a few hours of children shows, Shikari soon bored and Shikamaru noticed.

Suggesting something he knew he probably shouldn't Shikamaru mumbled, "why don't we go outside to the park or something."

Shikari's face brightened, he had never been to the park before.

Temari's face was quite the opposite, her face turned grim her eyes darkening.

Glaring at Shikamaru over Shikari, "you know he can't go to the park, he can go in the back garden and play, but not to the park." Temari's voice was grave.

Shikamaru grimaced, he shouldn't have brought it up, "he's old enough to go outside now."

"His age isn't the problem." Temari argued.

"Then what is?" Shikamaru argued back.

Temari didn't speak for a whole minute, "Shikari, go to your room please." Her voice was sweeter than it had been to Shikamaru but it still held the edge of an authorised mother.

"No," he shouted back. He wasn't one to defy his parents he hadn't been brought up that way, but he knew if he left they would just argue.

"What!" His mother shouted and she never raised her voice at him.

Shikari bit his little quivering lip, "if I go you two will just argue, and tho..though I ca..can't see i..it, I can sti..still hear it." He broke into sobs against his will.

Temari mad at herself for being the cause of her child's tears, she picked him up off the couch and carried him up the stairs rubbing his back soothing, he wept into her shoulder and cried himself to sleep.

Shikamaru clenched and unclenched his fists he had caused that and completely unintentionally, he had broke their family and now Shikari probably couldn't go outside because of it.

Before Shikamaru could torture himself any more with his thoughts Temari appeared at the door frame, anger clinging to either fibre of her being, standing to his feet Shikamaru readied himself for the argument he knew was coming.

She glared at him eyes sharp, a glare that would make Gaara proud. "Why did you bring that up?"

Shikamaru matched her stare, when had he started arguing back with people instead of declaring it was, 'too troublesome' or 'what a drag'. "He was bored, and you can't keep him locked up in here forever."

Temari's eye brows drew together her stare only hardening, "I can and I will, I'm his mother!" Her voice was steadily rising.

"That's exactly the point, your his mother and mothers are suppose to know what's best for their children, keeping him locked up in here, like it's some sort of prison is not what's best for him!"

Temari bit her lip her temper seething, "and you know what's best for him do you? You barley know him, because your too busy playing house with your blonde _bitch!_ And let me remind you before you insult_ my_ parenting skills again, there are times when your _not here_ when he _needs you_, when he needs his _dad_ and I have to get my brothers to do the best they can to fill _your_ space."

Shikamaru took a step towards her making sure his arms were stiff at his sides before he did something he'd regret. "Don't bring Ino into this, this is between _you_ and _me_. My personal life has nothing to do with _you_, I see my son as much as I can, as much as being a _Shinobi_ allows me to, we are from separate villages so that's makes things harder for me to be here when I want to be. So there will be times when I _can't_ be here, when I miss things, but I'm doing the best I can."

Shikamaru tried to relax hoping he could get through to her, she only closed her eyes and turned away from him, "leave." Were the words she uttered in a tone so cold he wasn't even sure it was Temari.

Biting his inner cheek, he knew if she were going to be stubborn he would be stubborn right back.

"No."

Peering at her back Shikamaru could have sworn she flinched, "leave before I get my brothers."

"No," Shikamaru replied. "Don't push me Temari because I will take _our_ son to Konoha with me and make sure you don't see him until you change your tune."

She turned back to face him at that, her face red with anger, "you even try it Nara and I will have Gaara kick you out the village with a warrant to never come back before you can even say _troublesome._"

The space between them had become non-existent somehow, and what happened next was completely illogical and Shikamaru would never be able to explain it.

Their eyes locked, Shikamaru's hand came to her face pulling her towards his, Temari threw her arms around his neck and they kissed like they had never been apart.

Not for a second.

-O-

Ino was nervous when she walked into Shizune's office, she hadn't told anybody she was going for a doctors appointment and she was hoping Shizune was firm on the whole patient and doctor confidentiality.

Taking in a deep breathe she smiled when Shizune turned around and saw her, Shizune seeing Ino gave a polite smile. "It's nice to see you here on such a happy occasion." She spoke cheerfully, "if you would just hop on the table we can start the scan."

Ino did as she was told before her legs could start shaking beneath her, placing her arms at her side she took in a wistful breath.

Shizune looked to the nervous girl, her smile turning softer, "Ino, there's nothing to be afraid of, I'm sure everything will be alright." Ino's blue eyes were trained onto the dark-haired women and her body started to relax a little.

Shizune placed her small hands on Ino's flat stomach before pushing chakra into her system, sending her chakra straight to the womb, she began to examine. Shizune closed her eyes as she felt her chakra brush past a almost non-existent fetus, focusing her chakra around it, she measured it's size to determine the stage of pregnancy.

"Your about seven, eight weeks Ino, congratulations." With that Ino realised a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

She had done the test of course, repeatedly since Shikamaru had left but she didn't want to be filled with false hope until her scan, this had just filled her with confidence in a new future she was sure to have without any second thoughts where a blonde haired ninja was concerned.

Shizune had removed her hands from Ino's stomached to her noted clipboard, picking up her pen she started jotting down notes, "Ino I would recommend you do lighter missions, stay away from ANBU work and maybe do some light hospital rounds, I know it's early stages but your better of safe then sorry."

Ino nodded sitting up from the cold table top, "thank you, Shizune-san."

Jumping off the table top and making her way to the door Shizune stopped her before she could make her escape, "and just between us girls, I'm eight weeks along myself, if you have any questions or any problems don't hesitate to come find me. I'm still trying to find a way to tell Genma so he doesn't over-react." she let out a light laugh and Ino followed suit but she couldn't let go of the tight feeling in her gut, she just felt wrong today.

-0-

Hanabi knew it was wrong loving her sisters boyfriend, but when Kiba would tell her he was leaving Hinata for her, she would always stay by his side fingers crossed and wait for the day when he would announce their relationship official.

But it never came.

She felt guilty asking him when he would leave her sister, but seeing them together would set her teeth on edge. It made her resent her sister for more reason than her becoming head of Hyūga house instead of her. Not just because she was older, but because she was Daddy's little girl, because she was Daddy's favourite.

Everybody loved Hinata, they always had, everybody recognised her not just as a skilled ninja and medic-nin, but as a woman she was respected. But not Hanabi her talents went unnoticed, men fell at her feet, but would have no qualms about slapping her ass as she passed them by. Only when her cousin wasn't around, they flirted with her endlessly with sleazy pick up lines and crude jokes - they would never consider treating her as a equal.

But Kiba was different, he treated her different, treated her as an equal. He was her friend when she needed one, a shoulder to cry on, he was protective when he could be, a strong hand to hold and was her lover when no one was around.

Hanabi held on to those moments dearly when they were alone together, she knew Kiba made love to her he just fucked Hinata. She knew when he kissed her he wanted to, but when he kissed Hinata it was a force of will. She knew when Kiba told her he loved her he meant it, when he said it to Hinata it was a _lie._

She knew when she walked into his apartment complex he was waiting for her, it had been too long since they had last seen each other, and she needed to feel his lips against her, his body press tightly against her own, she needed to hear her name when he reached the height of his climax.

Opening the unlocked door to his apartment, she saw him laying down on his couch naked, Akamaru at his feet. Stripping off her flak jacket and flipping off her sandals Hanabi straddled the older man's waist glad she had chosen not to wear underwear under her jōnin uniform.

Giving her hips an expert roll, Kiba's lashes fluttered a sloppy grin forming on his lips. Taking the pale flesh of his lower lip between her teeth Hanabi bit the sucked. When she received no reaction she contemplated giving up, thinking Kiba was still fast asleep but he returned the pressure on her lips. Unable to stop the smile forming on her lips Hanabi pulled away from the kiss.

"Miss me?" She asked in a coy voice.

Kiba grinned back wolfishly, "of course."

Hanabi could feel the truth in that statement, literally – Kiba's growing erection was rubbing against her thigh.

_Suna_

Sakura walked out the library holding a scroll that was telling her the uses of the Lomatium plant she had to find, Tsunade had wrote in her mission scroll that it was often found in or near the deserts, or rocky area's and was know to be found more in Suna regions – in comparison to Iwa or Kumo.

The scroll from the library said that the herb could help overcome cold, flu and other viral symptoms, which were always a pain to heal. It also went on how in small towns who had frequent supplies of the plant that it was a protocol in the treatment of influenza, Chronic-fatigue, Pneumonia, Bronchitis amongst other things.

Nodding as she read, it was obviously useful. Looking to the bottom of the scroll there was a drawing of the plant, that had green stems and yellow flourishes, Sakura face scrunched, the plant looked like a common weed to her.

Sighing she knew is would be a pain in the neck to find, hurrying to the exit of the village, she showed the guards there a pass she had received from Gaara earlier that morning – it would allow her to come and go freely from the village.

Shuffling her pack she had prepared over her shoulder, it had suddenly become heavy with the daunting task of finding this plant – like a needle in a hay stack.

-O-

Itachi had been watching her all day, by the fact that she hadn't once glance his way, or done some kind of counter surveillance in case she was being followed meant one of two things;

One, Konoha's new generation of ninja were slacking, and needed better training.

Or,

two, he was too good of a ninja being able to follow her undetected – but being the genius he was he knew not to overestimate his skills or underestimate hers, that would be his downfall.

Itachi watched as the pink haired ninja, his brothers ex-teammate and his target girlfriend as she moved in random directions, seemingly moving without purpose. Careful about keeping the distance Itachi wonder exactly what he was doing.

He didn't want to be apart of the Akatsuki.

He had done his bit and made Sasuke stronger.

What was he still doing alive?

But there was a dull ache in his chest and he knew what it was, it was fear.

He didn't want to die again.

He had once had goals and dreams before he was ordered to murder his clan, he had wanted a family that he could care for and that could care for him – something he knew would be foreign to him, his family had never really cared. (With the exception of Sasuke, but he was too young to fully understand).

He had wanted to know what love was.

Not like the love he had for his brother, the deeper kind shared between two _people..._

His thoughts stopped their because Sakura had stopped moving, hoping but knowing it was futile he wished she wouldn't turn around, he had gotten too close to her in his daze of thoughts.

Thinking fast he did a jutsu that created sloppy mud beneath his feet that would slowly pull him in, letting out a yelp that was completely out of his character the pink haired ninja turned to face him a look of shock on her face, as she watched a man behind her begin to sink into the ground beneath him.

Dropping her pack on the ground Sakura ran to the man, shouting that she was a ninja from the leaf village and everything was going to be okay, as she was going to help him.

Reaching were the other man was stood she put her hand under his pits in an attempt to lift him as he was already waist deep into the mud now, when her own strength wasn't enough, Sakura enthused chakra into her gloved hands lifting the man out of the mud with a quick pull.

Underestimating his weight, him being far lighter than she had assumed she toppled over him on top of her, they both let out a groan as they hit the ground.

Sakura closed her eyes her head tilted back a smudge, she might regret that in the morning, looking up to the man about her age give or take, as he lay on her chest, his bright blue eyes looking into her green ones, she felt a pain in her chest.

Those eyes reminded her of home, reminded her of _Naruto._

* * *

Tsunade looked down at the note from Jiraiya, that confirmed the Akatsuki were active again. They both had suspected it, that's why Jiraiya had left the village to gather information.

As there had been no word from the Akatsuki after Orochimaru had died, it left questions as to if they had disbanded after his death as he had been a member as far a Konoha was concerned.

By what Jiraiya had wrote it sounded as if they were recruiting and it worried her, they had been ferocious the last time they were fully active.

Jiraiya was worried about Naruto's safety as was she, but Konoha had just dealt with the commotion of Sakura not being safe and now Naruto. Tsunade banged a fist into her poor harassed desk and began to write a response.

Jiraiya had asked how many Jinchūriki were left and to Tsunade's knowledge there was only two, the hachibi and Naruto. Well that's what Gaara had informed her when he did a national search. Only two out of the nine the Akatsuki had to take, so whatever they were planning needed to be stopped immediately because they were awful close to succeeding, it seemed to Tsunade.

Telling Jiraiya about the resent fiasco with Sasuke considering he had asked about Sakura, and telling him she was stressed she has wrote - 'aren't I always'.

Letting her head lull in an attempt to ease her tense muscles, she rolled her shoulders reflexively hearing her back crack while doing it, _'I'm getting old,'_ she thought.

Jiraiya had asked how Naruto was, but she couldn't really answer that as she knew once he heard the news he wouldn't be, writing a quick, 'fine, same old same old.' She gave the letter to a messenger bird, giving it a location to it's recipient, Jiraiya had written in his letter where he would be, sending it off she watched it fly away.

As the sky outside glowed a light orange, afternoon settling in fully. Tsunade thought of the blond who seemed to be at the centre of all her troubles.

She knew she had to call him to her office.

Sighing she let her head plummeted to her desk, _'why? Why? Had Shizune hidden her sake? Or a better question, where had Shizune hidden her sake?' Tsunade couldn't help but think._

-O-

Naruto didn't bother to knock, he had received the message from a chūnin that he needed to go to Tsunade's office. She obviously wanted him for something.

When he walked in he could see how drained of energy she was, how sapped of life – it was depressing.

"What's up Baa-chan?" The worry was evident in his voice, and it only made Tsunade feel guilty for being the barer of bad news.

"Sit down Naruto, there's something I need to tell you." His brow creased but he sat down on the chair placed in front of her desk non the less.

Tsunade sighed, and she noticed she had been doing it a lot lately, but by the look on his face, the news she would bring him would make the walls in his world start to fall down.

"I'm going to try not beat around the bush here, but when Jiraiya left a few months ago, it was to monitor some suspicious activity of rogue ninjas. It's the Akatsuki Naruto, Jiraiya seen them, he's been tracking them for a while." Tsunade watched as his eyes blanked over in disbelief, in confusion, in _anger._

Naruto took the news with a deep breath, he stayed calm but on the inside he was bubbling with rage. He knew it would be easy to direct his anger at Tsunade, to be mad at her for not telling him, for keeping it a secret until now.

But he couldn't because in the end she had told him, instead of him finding out himself or through some one else. He tried to get himself to think about it logically, _'the Akatsuki are back, they want the Kyuubi.'_

He went over it in his head again and again, _'they want me.'_

_(A/N: I considered cutting it out there, but it didn't rest well with me...)_

Nodding his regards to Tsunade he stood to leave, she wanted to call after him, have him talk about how he was feeling to her but she had a feeling it was best to leave him, let him deal with it in his own way, in his own time.

Accidentally closing the door to Tsunade's office a bit harder than necessary he walked speedily and with purpose along the corridors and down the stairs, after realising he could have teleported out of the Hokage tower instead of storming out he used the shunshin jutsu to go to a training ground – he needed to blow some steam.

Finding he'd teleported himself into a deserted training field he felt a brief moment of relief.

He considered meditating and going into sennin mode, but he didn't want to be centred right then he wanted to break and smash things – to be as destructive as possible.

Charging at a tree not to far from himself he punched with his left hand as hard as possible imagining it was someone from the Akatsuki's face. Hitting the tree again with his right hand the already falling autumn leaves began to fall heavier all around him.

Kneeing the tree, Naruto was mad he was only denting the bark. Flinging his head back he slammed it into the tree and it truly shook harder than it had previously, he smiled a smile completely unlike himself. He didn't realise his head band had come loose and it fell to his feet.

Gripping the tree near the base Naruto let some of the Kyuubi's chakra weave in with his own, ripping the tree out it's roots with pure strength he dash it into the flock of tree's hearing it smash into them and crack into tiny sherds upon impact. His usual cobalt eyes wavered from blue to a purple to red, cracking his neck he was tempted to create clones and have them henge into people he despised so he could chase them and rip them apart.

Running further into the woods he took out all the kunai in his thigh pouch and threw them into a tree, all hitting in the wood in a straight line with an unpleasant thunk sounds.

Barrelling even further into he tree filled landscape, Naruto formed a rasengan single-handedly only to slam it into the closest tree to him, hearing the obliteration of the defenceless creation of nature he only felt pleased with himself for a moment.

And that maddened his more.

Slamming his fist into the next tree in site he punched it repeatedly, not caring when his hands began to sting and bruise or when the skin started to peel he knew the Kyuubi would heel him. He punched the tree exceptionally hard at that thought, the Kyuubi was the reason why he was wrecking havoc in the wood to begin with. He heard a crunch in his knuckle, it was probably broken.

_'Why me? Why did the fourth Hokage have to seal you in me?'_ He thought to himself still mindlessly punching the tree.

_'As if being an orphan wasn't enough, he had to seclude me in more ways.'_

Tear started to leak out of his eyes, his breath was coming out unevenly, his chest heaving with every breath.

_'The fourth Hokage's an ass, an ass an ass an ass!'_ He repeated in his head hoping to satisfy himself with the string of curses.

_'I hate him for putting the Kyuubi inside me! I hate being the reason the village will be targeted by the Akatsuki! I hate myself for being the vessel of the damn nine tail beast!'_

He screamed out loud in agony not at his wounds, even though his hands were barley recognisable, the pain in his chest was tight and it wouldn't go away.

A pair of arms slipped around his waist pulling him away from the tree he was now feebly punching, "hey now, _Blondie_." Came the feminine voice.

Naruto felt himself relax, the voice was familiar and soothing to his ears, he let his body drop into hers knowing he was in good hands.

"That's enough now Naruto." Kakashi said, from behind the two and the last thing Naruto heard before falling unconscious.

Anko looked over her shoulder to Kakashi, "is he going to be okay?" The worry was etched into her face.

Kakashi nodded closing his one visible eye, "lets take him to the hospital." Anko gave no response, she just picked up the blond careful of his hands and bound in the direction of the hospital, Kakashi at her side.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto... **-_-** forgot to put this at the top so I'm putting it here!

**Happy Birthday Naruto! **– I know I'm early by 2 days (UK time) but I couldn't wait to post this then~

_Who missed me? (Actually, don't answer that, I fear negative responses...)_ **T_T**

_Woo, that was hard! I can practically feel the rust on my finger tips – I'm so out of practise. But considering I am pretty pleased with this! I have edited it to the best of my ability, I really need a beta-reader. So if anyone spots a mistake, point it out and I'll correct it when I have time._

_There a few scene's I'm not pleased with but let me know what you think._

_Before anyone really jumps down my throat about Shikamaru's behaviour it's going to be explained better next chapter please wait till then, all I can say is Shikamaru is 22 and going through a midlife crisis (of sorts)... (please be patient guys)._

Review responses! (yes, I am doing those now) 

NaruHinaAlways_ – I did say not to review the last note, but you did anyway, you have my thanks – you rebel! _

Love-Mikan_ – Awe thank you, means a lot that someone said that ***scratches back of head nervously*** Glad you liked the preview, but this was as soon as I could post. Glad you liked the twist of the last chapter but like the reviewer above your a rebel, for reviewing when I asked not to (but it made me smile non the less!). _

the namikaze drifter_ – glad you liked the prologue, I didn't when I re-read it – Hope you still like the story!_

Thwriter_ – Thanks, so would I ***laughs nervously*** Still writing as I go..._

Rene werewolf_ – Thank you and yes this is going to continue, hehe glad someone's curious. But I can't tell you, you'll have to wait and see (err read)._

ZeroTail29_ – THANKYOU! (the power of youth burns brightly in you, just kidding :). ***scratches back of head*** Yeah I agree with you, when I re-read it, it was rather cringe-worthy so I did my best to edited it to try and explain it, not sure if it worked, so you can skim read the edited version if you want. You really shouldn't complement me my nose will grow (and I kind of like the size it is currently). Thanks again for reviewing! :D_

Akamatt_ – thank you for your review and actually liking the chapter, your kind of a lone solider though... :D _

_Flying Fox of Snowy Mountain – I'll be honest looking at your review makes me nervous, but I do thank you for your honesty (and liking the story up till then). I know the chapter seemed like a filler but there were manger key points that key into later chapters I was just laying the foundations, so yeah it would seem filler-y I apologise and I just kind of left the story there as well so it couldn't of helped._  
_What happens in a persons past build character to who they become in the future (I believe anyway), so showing what had happened in the past was important to show who they became I suppose. Pointless "drama" you say, well for me I actually wasn't trying to create drama I found it more funny to write what I did and this was originally put under "humour" so I guess I'll take writing more seriously..._  
_You say Naruto's had his eye on Sakura, but after being rejected for so long, he's gonna wanna move on (that's why I reckon the actually Naruto will end NaruHina because Sakura doesn't want Naruto – she wants Sasuke). So it's fine Naruto had a teen fling with Ino, don't forget being accepted by people is what Naruto craves, so by going out with someone gains real acceptance – well that's my reasoning anyway. **"While, Naruto would believe he betrayed Sakura just by going out with anyone else or kissing anyone for that matter."** - I think that's rather opinionated not everyone will feel this way, because I don't, so you really shouldn't state it like a fact. You saying not in Sakura's character, and keep mentioning her when she's not the one who confessed Shikamaru did, and yeah it would be out of character for Shikamaru to confess feelings and there's a reason he did it, it just comes in the next chapter. Considering you think I write well (I don't, not after I re-read the story), it's quite shocking you could have liked the story up to that point ***Shrugs*** - for a final time I didn't try to add drama to the story just kind of turned out this way. (I can't please everybody, though I try). If you didn't like the last chapter then you probably didn't like this chapter – so you probably won't like the rest I have planned, sumimasen. Thanks for the criticism and the review it was all appreciated! :D _

Starfire99_ – Thanks for the review, sorry the ShikaSaku didn't fit for you I did tweak the last chapter if that helps, hope this chapter is better! :)_

mdtiger_ – So so so so glad someone like it! You just wait and see, hope you like this chapter! :)_

AquaKnite_ – Your review made me laugh because I really agree! Hope you like this chapter and thank x 100! :D _

jj_ – You know what they say about great minds, they think alike, but you'll have to wait and see. NaruSaku do indeed rock, but my inner NaruSasu fan disagrees though... ***laughs nervously***_

McGeezel_ – I'm sorry the confessions didn't fit for you, and re-reading through it the ShikaSaku kinda' didn't fit for me either so I tweaked it + there is an sort of explanation for Shikamaru's behaviour, if it helps... As of how there going to legally get rid of Sasuke I am as curious as you, the scene has yet to be written – but I have a vague idea. Hold onto your horse, your jumping slightly ahead . Hope this chapter was better for you! :) Thanks for your review, much appreciated!_

soccernin19_ – So glad that you like this story. Thanks for the review! :)_

Gravenimage_ – Thank you! But this was as fast as I could update (several months later) __***avoids eye contact***_** :D**

_***Whips brow*** That was a work out and a half guys, thanks for your reviews and favourites and alerts, they make me smile and update quicker! _

_As a treat for those who bother to read my author's notes, I have decided that with every 50 reviews I get I'll write a one shot. So seeing as this has over 50 right now I'll post three summaries in the next chapter, for the ones shots of this pair (NaruSaku) + a poll on my page (if I can work out how to do that!). The polls results, answers in reviews and any pm's I may receive will all be taken into account to decide the out come. _

_If it takes me a while to post a next chapter it's because I want to plot the rest of the story (on paper or on my computer) out so I'm not writing as I go (it has proven to be a pain in my derrière so...), if I get the hard bit out the way, I will probably be able to get chapters up quicker._

_Just a quick question if anyone bothers to read this far or answer it, just to quell my curiosity. What mode do you read on ff? I read in dark-mode, because light mode hurts my eyes... What about you guys?_

_Thanks for sticking with the story, till next time_!

_Please review, I really want to know what you thought about this chapter..._

N-v-U ***salutes***


End file.
